Oculto
by MiniTigre17
Summary: Annabeth es 'invisible', sus compañeros de clase no saben que existe, su hermana mayor es un desorden, y con un I.Q muy alto que le permitió saltar 2 grados, solo está tratando de pasar el 3er grado. Percy es popular, atlético, atractivo y amable con todos, pero lo único que le importa es la salud de su madre. A veces los opuestos no son tan opuestos realmente Hidden by lililibird
1. Chapter 1

Quiero dejar en claro esta historia no me pertenece fue creada por _**lililibird**_ quien decidio borrar todas sus cuentas de internet. Tras años de búsqueda logre dar con un alma caritativa que guardo el archivo original y lo compartió en Reddit, si lees esto _**Edocsiru**_ muchas gracias.

Por amor a esta historia decidí traducirla en la plataforma que la vio nacer, no realice ningún cambio drástico y deje los comentarios y notas del autor original, en honor a _**lililibird**_ para que no sea olvidada, espero disfruten la lectura ...

**Atten**

MiniTigre17

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**Hola, no estoy aquí**

**¡Hola! ¡Soy Lili y bienvenido a mi primer anfictión! ¡Gracias por hacer clic en mi historia!**

**¡Ojalá te guste! Recuerda que esto es una AU.**

**¡No soy dueño de PJO pero desearía tenerlo!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este capítulo fue escrito mucho antes de los otros capítulos. Camino yo**

**Encontré este viejo capítulo y decidí continuarlo, pero no actualicé mucho. Si**

**lo logras a través de este capítulo, te prometo que mejorarán mucho a partir de**

**¡Capitulo 2!**

**¡FELIZ LECTURA!**

**POV DE ANNABETH CHASE**

No soy uno para hablar de mí mismo, prefiero diferir la atención a los demás, tanto que me he convertido en un profesional en no ser notado. Más del 98% del alumnado de Goode Alto desconoce que "Annabeth Chase" va a su escuela. El otro dos por ciento se ha asociado conmigo para proyectos grupales o algo así ... y ninguno de ellos podría recordar mi nombre o un leve recuerdo en su mente.

No pienses que me compadezco, me gusta cómo es, sé que si se dieran cuenta me llamarían nerd. Entonces, ¿Qué pasa si soy una joven de 15 años que se saltó algunos grados? O peor, a quien le importa ¿La boleta de calificaciones que obtuve alguna vez con un 99% en estudios sociales de tercer grado? Nadie piensa que es genial, soy un supervisor técnico de Google en mi tiempo libre. ¿Por qué les importa que haya terminado 3 años de universidad en línea con más de 80 ofertas de becas de viaje completo para cada universidad superior en América? Nadie quiere saber que diseñó las actualizaciones en el Empire State para mi madre. Por eso es mejor ser "invisible" en este lugar. Al menos no soy intimidado como Leo Valdez (un estudiante flaco de segundo año con TDAH) o "rechazada" por las chicas populares como Thalia Grace (una chica punk-gótica) o Clarisse LaRue (un horrible matón que fue retenido en sexto grado). yo solo ... no estoy aquí. Es mejor de esa forma.

Sé el nombre de todos en esta escuela, me llevó 40 segundos el anuario con mi memoria eidética para resolverlo. También cuando tu tiempo no está ocupado con horas de chat y actuando como si importaras, aprendes mucho. Podría escribir historias sobre casi cualquier persona en este colegio.

Por ejemplo, Grover Underwood tiene un defecto muscular en las piernas que tiene que necesitar muletas. Se preocupa demasiado por el medio ambiente, y también lo hace su obsesiva y enamorada Juniper Groves. Él y el famoso Percy Jackson solían ser mejores amigos en la escuela secundaria (Grover creía que desanimaría a Percy en su escala social ... estaba equivocado. También conocimos a Thalía Grace y Luke Castellán cuando eran más jóvenes, estaban muy unidos hasta que Lucas le dijo que era un perdedor y podría tener sus muletas. Ama las cabras e imita sus balidos perfectamente. Lo único que ama más que las cabras es una enchilada ... podría seguir durante horas sobre un niño.

No, no soy un acosador, solo noto todo en lugar de perder mi tiempo en cosas idiotas como amigos y diversión.

Mi propia familia olvida que yo también existo, bueno la mayor parte del tiempo.

"¿BOBBY Y MATTHEW LO QUE TE HE DIJO ACERCA DE DEJAR TUS LEGOS EN EL PISO DEL PASILLO?" Mi padre gritó en dirección a las escaleras donde, a las 7:45 AM (15 minutos antes de la escuela) todavía estaban durmiendo. Intento preguntarle a mi padre si estaba bien, sé que pisar legos fue terriblemente doloroso, pero él me ignoró y marcharon arriba. Rápidamente me agaché para recoger los legos y los dejé caer en su cesta.

Yo tengo mi ropa de armario; pantalones vaqueros de mi medio hermano mayor Malcom que eran demasiado grandes y holgados para mí. Tuve que hacer un agujero para hacer que un viejo cinturón de mi madrastra me quedara en la cintura para cargar los jeans. Mi suéter favorito era (aunque da picazón más allá de lo creíble) un top de lana marrón con mangas de 8 pulgadas de largo y metido en mis pantalones. Tengo que meterlo para que no vea como el niño de un niño que llama la atención en la escuela (la gente piensa que tengo novio o algo así). Llevaba mocasín de cuero plano zapatos que realmente podrían ganar un premio de zapatos feos. Mi cabello rubio y rizado (que realmente necesita un corte, llega hasta la mitad de mi espalda) estaba en una forma extraña como de bibliotecaria para que nadie pudiera alabar mi cabello. No uso maquillaje, sino solo lentes gigantes y nerd que tienen un tinte juvenil para que nadie pueda ver el color gris de mis ojos, algunos argumentan que son plateados, pero son grises, de un aburrido y viejo gris ... como yo. Mi mochila ha visto mejores días, estoy seguro de que cuando Malcom la controlada, era una bolsa de mensajero amarilla realmente genial, pero después de años de uso es más de un marrón turbio con manchas de agua, ninguna de las cremalleras funciona, lo que significa que mi número habitual de 23 libros se cae ... un lote. Y en la correa tiene escrito "VOTO POR WORLEY PARA PRESIDENTE DE LA CLASE" (el apellido de Malcom es Worley) y alfileres que me apuñalan al azar mientras el uso, y que no puedo quitar, son la única razón por la que la correa sigue siendo una correa.

Mi papá subió las escaleras para gritarles a los niños ... no voy a mentir, estoy celoso, no me ha gritado a mí, hablar conmigo o reconocer mi existencia en 3 semanas y 5 días. Casi un récord. Entré en la cocina para encontrar a Susan, mi madrastra, se sentó en una mesa para 5, cada plato tenía tocino y huevos. Espera, ¿listo para 5? ¿Mi papá, Susan, Bobby, Matthew ... y yo? Ella nunca recuerda cocinar para mí, sin embargo, me puso un lugar en la mesa, me puse nerviosa. Estaba ocupado mirando la pequeña silla extra que tenía que ser para mí cuando los gemelos llegaron corriendo, a Bobby le faltan pantalones ya Matthew le falta una camisa ... típico. Se lanzaron ellos mismos a sus platos, y Susan sonriendo ante sus payasadas. Mi padre entro en unos momentos más tarde, la cara aún roja por los gritos. Susan le guiñó un ojo y sacó su silla para él.

"Buenos días muchachos". Dijo educadamente, cortando primordialmente sus huevos.

"Buenos días" respondieron todos con la boca llena. Todavía miraba la silla que estaba vacía, pensando acerca de avanzar hacia él, pero mi burbuja de esperanza explotó unos momentos después, cuando una quinta voz estaba detrás de mí.

"¿Por qué diablos están todos despiertos antes del mediodía? Dios, ustedes son tan raros". Mi hermanastra gimió. [Así que estoy volteando un poco el árbol genealógico de PJO, si estás confundido voy a explicar en los comentarios al final de este capítulo] Me volví para ver a la única Rachel Elizabeth Dare parada en el pasillo, su cabello rojo teñido con un montón de friz, brillo y con laca para el cabello volando por todas partes. Su lápiz labial rosa intenso corría en líneas de baba a un lado de su cara. Por el rabillo de su boca. Su máscara de pestañas demostró que había estado llorando en algún momento con el maquillaje apelmazado en rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas). Sus ojos verdes claros estaban inyectados en sangre y cansados mientras miraban a la familia.

"¡Buuuuuueeeeeeennooooosssss diiiiiiaaassss Red!" Los gemelos se burlaron de ella, sin preguntarse por qué ella no estaba en la universidad a cuatro horas de distancia.

"Cállense enanos". Ella espetó y pude percibir un fuerte aroma a alcohol y vómito en su aliento. Luchando en contra de la necesidad de vomitar, me di la vuelta para irme a la escuela, obviamente la silla extra era para Rachel, evacué con éxito la cocina y agarré mi mochila del gancho de la pared. Cuando estaba a punto de girar el mango, escuché a Rachel detrás de mí.

"¿Estás usando eso?" Tengo la misma sensación de constricción de garganta que siempre tengo cuando alguien habla conmigo.

"Si." Logré decir, sonando lo suficientemente molesto. Ella me miró, pero no daba miedo, tenía demasiada resaca para poder lastimarme o algo así.

"¿Tienes un novio, perdedora?" Gruñó, me di cuenta de que solo quería una discusión, ese es el fuerte de Rachel, haciendo que la gente pierda. Ella bebe para molestar a la policía, fiestas para conseguir enojar a Susan, llama a mi papá (no, el de ella, está en California) para sacarla de la cárcel, duerme con su novio, y saca notas horribles para hacer enojar a su verdadero padre. Es como si ella tuviera un miedo patológico a hacer feliz a alguien ... o solo quiere atención, pero esa no es Rachel lo sé. Extraño a la artista Rachel.

"No, ¿tienes novio por más de una semana?" Respondí, quitando a la vieja Rachel con sus pinceles de mi mente. Ella me miró de nuevo, acercándose. Me preocupé si argumentó entonces Susan y papá me notarían por primera vez en semanas y sería por estar peleando.

"Lo que sea." Ella gruñó y se dio la vuelta, pero fue demasiado rápido porque vomitó por todas partes sobre la bonita alfombra de Susan. No pude detenerme, ayudé a mantener su cabello hacia atrás. Odio mirar cuando alguien sufre. (De acuerdo, podría lograr ver a algunos de los niños malos en la escuela sufrir un poco solo un poco.)

"Oh, vaya-" dijo Susan desde el pasillo, con un chillido por el olor a alcohol y vómito inducido en su "alfombra persa" que supuestamente es muy costosa. Rachel se puso de pie mostrando que es más alta que yo, incluso si está descalza.

"Lo siento mama." Rachel dijo tímidamente, pero tenía una sonrisa tirando de su boca. Una vez más,

a ella le gusta hacer enojar a la gente. Normalmente tengo que limpiar cosas como esta, pero no tenía

tiempo.

"¡Fuera! ¡Antes de que vuelva a hacerlo!" Espetó Susan, señalando hacia el baño. Me escapé antes de que ella pudiera decirme que lo limpiara.

No tengo carro o alguien que me dé un paseo. Y dado mi estado tardío, hay una gran posibilidad de llegar 20 minutos tarde.

Entonces corrí. Déjame decirte que correr con jeans pesados, demasiado largos y holgados no es divertido ni fácil. Mis libros y los papeles cayeron 6 veces en mi camino y mi bollo de bibliotecaria parecía un nido de ratas. Pero logre llegar a la escuela con un minuto de sobra. Me arreglé el pelo y el suéter y me deslicé entre toda la multitud, fundiéndome con las paredes de cemento beige y los casilleros de color naranja brillante. Mi casillero esta convenientemente ubicado al lado de un bote de basura... lo que significa que definitivamente las estrellas de la NBA apuntaron a su basura desagradable en el receptáculo, pero terminó golpeándome, lo que siempre es una buena manera de comenzar la mañana. La conversación se calmó en el pasillo mientras entraban, a la moda y como siempre tarde. Los populares.

Sin ofender a ninguna de las personas populares que leen esto, pero estas chicas son los más horribles, estereotipos de habitantes que arruinan la vida que has conocido. Han aprendido a actuar viendo chicas populares demasiado dramatizadas en televisión y películas. Los miércoles visten púrpura. Quien hace eso… La malvada reina Drew Tankana estaba a la cabeza, cabello perfecto (negro brillante hasta los hombros), piel perfecta (de una porcelana pálida con cero imperfecciones), cuerpo perfecto (mide 5'10 sin llevar tacones de aguja y sus curvas eran para morirse), y ahora gracias a su padre cirujano plástico – una cara perfecta. "¡Hurra!". Obtien para las calificaciones, pero de alguna manera en las clases con un maestro, obtiene

mejores calificaciones para que se gradúe este año. Abandonó a su novio ayer, así que estoy seguro de que planeaba invitar a Percy Jackson a salir dada su gran cantidad de maquillaje. Sus "secuaces" como me gusta llamarlas, seguían en formación.

Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Arellano (a la izquierda inmediata de Drew) dirige esta escuela, ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la novia de Jason Grace, un estudiante de clase superior, Capitana universal de Voleibol, baloncesto femenino y, por supuesto, siempre magnífica. Ella está realmente bronceada, con un espeso cabello negro y unos ojos marrones exigentes. Ella es incluso más alta que Drew (6'1 ") en sus zapatos ... Ella, es más fuerte que curvilínea o flaca, pero funciona en ella. Ella solía ir a una escuela rival donde todavía es como su reina, en los juegos de fútbol (no es que haya estado en uno) puede hacer que los estudiantes animen para Goode en lugar de su propia escuela.

Piper McLean (detrás de Reyna), una Junior bastante inteligente, solo es popular porque su padre es Tristán

McLean, sí, el Tristán McLean. Ella es más que bonita (por supuesto) y solía ser intimidada hasta que supieron que podían conocer a las estrellas de Hollywood a través de ella, por lo que su vida fue de 180 grados y al día siguiente estaba más guapa que antes y ya no era un marimacho. Según Zoë ella está saliendo con un actor de 17 años realmente famoso, pero eso probablemente no sea cierto.

Silena Beauregard (Drew tiene razón) es definitivamente la chica más bonita del grupo (pero no se lo digas a Drew), y también más amable, es súper dulce con todos y creo que solo está en el grupo porque Drew es su media hermana. Ella es una Junior y sale con un Senior llamado Charles "Charlie" Beckendorf, son muy lindos juntos. Ella es demasiado femenina para su propio bien, pero al menos ella lo sabe.

Zoë Nightshade (detrás de Silena) odia totalmente a los chicos, y para demostrarlo, ella sale con todas las sobras de Drew. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Ella es demasiado adecuada, pero es bonita y relativamente tonta, así que es popular... según la lógica en esta escuela. Actualmente ella está saliendo con el chico que Drew abandonó ayer, Will Solace que la sigue como un cachorro. Ambos son juniors.

Calipso Atlas (detrás de Piper) se enamora de cualquier chico que es bastante atractivo y habla con ella, lo que significa que es un desastre emocional. Ella es muy tradicional y bonita, pero no tan amable con las demás chicas o chicos que no son guapos. Ella es una estudiante de segundo año, pero fue detenida en el jardín de infantes donde por tener tantos berrinches no aprendió nada. Ella debería ser una Junior, pero, bueno, debería ser estudiante de segundo año y soy mayor, así que no juzgaré.

Y finalmente Bianca Di Ángelo (detrás de Zoë), ella tiene un hermano pequeño que es un estudiante de primer año (ella es una Junior), y originalmente eran los mejores amigos, pero luego decidió que se preocupaba más por ella y su propia vida, así que se unió a las chicas populares (por invitación, por supuesto) y su hermano ahora está solo en la escuela, usa colores oscuros y tiene cabello negro hasta los hombros. Yo no pienso que este enojado con ella, pero a ella definitivamente no podría importarle menos la vida de Nico en la escuela secundaria.

A mí me gustaba más como la gente caminaba el año pasado, porque Rachel era la Drew original. Y dado que somos hermanastras teníamos un acuerdo, yo la rescato de las detenciones (el director me quiere), y ella distrae la atención de mí y nunca me habla en la escuela, a menos que sea en privado. Ahora no hay nada que me proteja de la humillación pública cuando las 7 reinas de la escuela se pavonean.

"¿Será?" Zoë dijo dulcemente, sin mirar a su novio. "Ve a buscar mis libros de idiomas, por favor". Ella agitó sus pestañas postizas hacia él y él asintió confundido, tropezando para encontrar el armario de ella. Lamentablemente, el casillero de Drew está justo al otro lado del pasillo donde se encuentra el mío, por lo que también se detuvieron cerca.

Me escabullí de allí cuando Drew dijo algo sobre "Enganchar a ese bombón de Jackson hoy".

**¡Jeje! Ahí lo tienes, Capítulo Uno, sé que es súper aburrido y Annabeth es bastante OOC, ¡pero eso es probable que suceda en un UA! De acuerdo, estoy seguro de que estás un poco confundido con toda la familia de Annabeth. Así que intentaré explicarlo.**

**Malcom es el mayor, él es el medio hermano de Annabeth (Athena es su madre, nunca vivieron juntos (ambos**

**vive con el padre de ellos, Athena no tiene tiempo para ellos), tiene 21 años y trabaja en la compañía de su mamá, él y Annabeth se llevan muy bien. Rachel es su hermanastra, Susan la tuvo con su ex esposo (hombre extremadamente rico), por lo que Annabeth no está relacionada a ella por sangre, pero ella la conoce bien. Bobby y Matthew son bastante egoístas, hijos de Susan y el papá de Annabeth.**

**Si tiene alguna pregunta, comentario o crítica constructiva, ¡comenten por favor!**

**¡El próximo capítulo debería terminar bastante pronto con algo de Percy! ¡Hurra! Así que, por favor comenten y marquen como favorito, ¡sígueme si te gustó! ¡Adiós!**

**Si no lo leyó en la parte superior, este capítulo fue escrito hace años, y sé, no está muy bien. El siguiente capítulo es mucho mejor, al igual que el resto. ¡Gracias!**

**Con amor**

**Lili**


	2. Capitulo 2 El niño de Mamá

**CAPITULO 2**

El niño de mamá

_**¡Hola chicos! MUCHAS GRACIAS SI TIENE COMENTADO, ELEGIDO COMO FAVORITOS O EMPEZAR A SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA SOY TAN FELIZ ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Me pondré manos a la obra, ¡no soy el dueño de los personajes!**_

_**¡Feliz lectura!**_

**ANNABETH POV**

"Hola clase". Dijo el Sr. Blofis (el profesor de inglés) cuando entramos en el lugar más banal en Goode, normalmente su esposa lo decora para él, pero ella está realmente enferma en el hospital por lo que las paredes están desnudas. Parece que el Sr. Blofis perdió 10 años en 4 semanas y actuó como si su esposa estuviera muerta.

Siento pena por él, así que clásico todos sus papeles por él y hago los aviones para las lecciones. El plan de hoy es darnos tiempo para trabajar en los ensayos de una lista de libros que leí hace años. Ya terminó el ensayo, pero realmente quería algo de tiempo para trabajar en mi arquitectura. "Tienen tiempo para trabajar hoy. Así que, por favor, cállense", dijo, frotándose las sienes y sentándose en su escritorio.

Trabajamos durante unos 15 minutos antes de la primera interrupción. La puerta del salón de clases se abrió de golpe, haciendo un eco cuando golpeó a los archivadores. "¡Pablo!" Gritó el famoso Percy Jackson desde la puerta. Sabía que el Sr. Blofis era el padrastro de Percy Jackson, pero era un pensamiento extraño: Son muy diferentes.

El Sr. Blofis es un hombre aburrido y de buenos modales, si fuera de un color sería beige, mientras que Percy es de un exótico verde mar o azul brillante. Paul lo miró con expresión aburrida, su hijastro gimió ruidosamente y entró en la habitación para poder hablar en voz baja con el Sr. Blofis.

Todas las chicas (excepto yo, me deslicé) se enderezaron para que Percy pueda verlas, no quiero llamar la atención, y cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar al señor Blofis, las chicas parecían desnudarlo con sus ojos.

Solo puedo culparlas un poco ... Quiero decir que Theo James y Zac Efron no sostienen una vela para Percy Jackson, pero creo que él está fuera de todas las ligas conocidas por el hombre.

Tiene un desordenado cabello negro que se ve permanentemente desesperado, como esos modelos de playa en revistas, excepto mejor de alguna manera. Tiene un bronceado intenso que no se desvanece y que siempre está resplandeciente (como una aura de divinidad ardiente). Sus dientes son perlados, lo que es impactante dado que puede medir una pizza completa en su estómago interminable en 6 minutos. De alguna manera su estómago interminable encaja entre su paquete de 8, sin dejar músculo atrás, y con esa camiseta blanca de "Imagine Dragons", en realidad se podría ver su musculoso torso, literalmente 6 de las 8 chicas estaban babeando.

Tenía su chaqueta de cuero negro en la mano izquierda y su teléfono plegable en la derecha (el único popular sin un iPhone o Samsung Galaxy o lo que sea). Sus jeans tuvieron un agujero en la rodilla izquierda (Creo que los rompió después de la práctica de fútbol).

Se alzó sobre el Sr. Blofis, que mide 5'7 "... Percy mide 6'4". Tenía un tema delicado para conversar ...

Realmente no hay nada en comparación con sus ojos verde mar, como es que se puede ver el océano a través de ellos, nunca el estado lo suficientemente cerca de él, pero él oye que parece como si hubiera pequeñas motas de oro en sus ojos también .

"Está bien, clase um, tengo que irme". El Sr. Blofis se apresuradamente y tomo su abrigo marrón. Todos nosotros quedamos desconcertados, Percy se puso la chaqueta de cuero y agarró las llaves del auto del Sr. Blofis.

"Pero ¿quién está a cargo?" Octavian el chico más molesto y horrible que ha conocido, probablemente, obviamente como voluntario.

"Uh", me miró, sacudí la cabeza vigorosamente y miré hacia abajo, esperando que Percy y nadie más me allá visto.

"Jason estas a cargo". Jason Grace (uno de los mejores amigos de Percy) miró al Sr. Blofis con sus amplios ojos azules, pero asintió solemnemente.

El Sr. Blofis volvió a mirarme e inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta, un gesto obvio de "Sal-Fuera-Conmigo-Por favor". Contuve el aliento, evite que camine frente a toda la clase, y luego deténgame en el pasillo con Perseus Jackson. Yo, no ... Fingí no verlo.

"Voy por el auto". Percy le dijo y se fue, trotando. El Sr. Blofis lo despidió.

"Ustedes niños pueden sentarse donde quieran". Dijo el Sr. Blofis y hubo caos cuando todos se levantaron.

Le sonreí internamente a su ingenio, y rápidamente me uní a la multitud, llegué al frente y salí antes de que nadie se diera cuenta. "¡Compórtense! Recuerden que Jason está a cargo y si tienen algo mal evitado ¡una detención de 40 minutos!", Dijeron los estudiantes que estaban sentados.

Ambos ubicados en el salón.

"¿Está todo bien Sr. Blofis?" Yo pregunté No me importa hablar mucho con los maestros. Él sacudió su cabeza. Traté de darle una mirada a lo que dicen: "Lo siento, estaré bien, espero que se ponga mejor ¿qué necesitas?". pero tengo la sensación de que no retraté todo eso.

"Necesito que trabajes en los planos de lecciones hasta la próxima semana". Él dijo, sentí mi corazón se caía, no sé lo que esperaba que dijera, pero eso no fue todo.

"Bueno". Murmuré, asintiendo.

"Si no regreso mañana, dáselos al sustituto". Suspiró, miró hacia atrás como si algo lo observara.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué pasa señor?" Mi curiosidad se apoderó de mí. Él tragó y pensé que me regañaría, pero no lo hizo.

"Sally", supongo que es su esposa. "ella tiene cáncer de seno, y acaban de descubrir que es se extendió ... más.

"Jadeé un poco y le acaricié el brazo.

"Lo siento ... Sr. Blofis. Apuesto a que ella se sentirá mejor cuando llegue allí, así que usted, umm, será mejor que se vayas. Percy estará pronto esperando. Conseguiré esos planos de lecciones, darme lo mejor de mí, por favor. "Soy horrible en Estas cosas, lo sé. Pero me dio las gracias y asintió, poniéndome el abrigo y saliendo donde estaba Prius azul lo estaba esperando. Vi a Percy incluye desde el asiento del conductor para abrir la puerta, Paul subió, cerró la puerta y se fueron.

No fui de vuelta a clase donde Jason intentaba evitar que 30 adolescentes ruidosos destruyeran cualquier cosa.

Me alejé, dirigiéndome por el pasillo hacia mi casillero. Supongo que podría limpiarlo un poco. Pero por supuesto solo fue una excusa, no había nada que limpiar.

Me deslice por la puerta de mi casillero para sentarme en el piso. Agarré Algunos de mis planos y comencé a hundirme en mi dibujo. Probablemente había estado allí durante 15 minutos cuando mi cabeza se disparó y me di cuenta de algo. Sally también es la madre de Percy, eso obvio, pero nunca había hecho clic antes. La mamá de Percy tiene cáncer y él ha estado actuando como el mismo de siempre, sonriendo, riendo y trabajando duro en los deportes. Incluso lo vi reconfortar a Leo Valdez (el estudiante de segundo año que está acosado) después de haber sido arrojado a la basura. ¿Cómo es posible que esté pasando por todo eso sin mostrarlo?

Bien, honestamente, me gusta Percy (no me gusta, solo creo que es genial), es mi chico favorito favorito porque es agradable y divertido, pero nunca lo respeta. Obtiene un promedio D + en Lenguaje y lectura, así como una C + en otras clases. Hace solo unas semanas supe que él es TDAH y disléxico [N / A: Annabeth no es TDAH ni disléxico en esta historia.] Entonces entiendo por qué falla en sus calificaciones, pero, aun así, el respeto no era algo que le atribuí. Él nunca se comporta realmente serio, y él monta una motocicleta (¿Sexy? Sí. ¿Respeto digno? No realmente). Pero ahora toda esta ola de respeto hacia Percy se estrelló contra mí. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que puede parecer.

Todo lo que quería en ese momento fue para que su madre estuviera bien.

**PERCY JACKSON**

Teníamos muchas ganas de dejar a Paul allí y dirigirme al hospital de inmediato, pero mamá también quería verlo. Mi garganta se contrajo al pensar en ella lidiando con esta información por su cuenta. Paul salió por la puerta de cristal con lágrimas en los ojos. Me inclino y empujé la puerta para abrirla, el entró y cerré la puerta con fuerza innecesaria. No esperé para que se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad, fui tan pronto como todas las extremidades afectadas en el auto.

Traté de concentrarme en la calle para no pensar en mi increíble madre tendida y sola en una cama de hospital, solo extraños a su alrededor, diciéndole que estará bien, pero mi madre es inteligente y piensa que va a morir. Así que sí, me concentré en el camino. Podía escuchar a Paul sollozar a mi lado. No quiero escucharlo. Encender la radio y con un volumen extremadamente fuerte se escuchaba **"Luck" de Americans Authors,** por supuesto, tenia que ser. [N / A: Si no ha escuchado esa canción, búscala para entender por qué no quería escucharla ... además es una muy buena canción.] Entonces Cambié las estaciones hasta encontrar una donde tocaran música pop. Había escuchado a Drew y su equipo escuchándola en el almuerzo. Es horrible Todavía podía escuchar a Paul llorando a mi lado, pero la radio no daba para más.

No había tráfico dado que eran las 10:19 de la mañana. Mi teléfono vibró, inmediatamente lo saqué de mi bolsillo y se lo tiré a Paul. La última vez que miré mi teléfono tenía una llamada del hospital diciendo "¿Hola? ¿Es Perseus Jackson, hijo de Sally Jackson-Blofis? Tengo algunas noticias sobre su condición. Lamento informale, pero su cáncer se ha propagado a lo largo de su pecho, sería ideal si usted y algún familiar cercano adulto podría venir de inmediato para discutir las opciones. Pídale a la recepcionista su nuevo número de habitación ". Eso fue cuando agradecí a la profesora y salí corriendo de la clase de la Sra. Dodd, sin ninguna forma de permiso para correr por los pasillos de la escuela hacia Paul.

"Es un mensaje de texto de Charles Beckendorf". Dijo Paul. Me sorprendió que podría leer en lágrimas. Pero aliviado era solo Beckendorf. Agarré el teléfono y lo tiré al asiento trasero, sin molestarse en leer el mensaje. Escuché a Paul murmuró algo sobre cómo no debería enviar mensajes de texto durante la clase. Pero puse los ojos en blanco y entré en el estacionamiento del hospital.

No había buenos lugares, así que nos gustaríamos caminar mucho. Si estuviera solo, correría y llegaría allí en menos de un minuto, pero Paul no está en la mejor forma y no podría dejarlo llorando en el estacionamiento. No soy tan tan malvado. Comenzó a correr (podía caminar y mantener su ritmo, soy 9 pulgadas más alto que él) pero se quedó sin aire bastante rápido.

"Vamos Paul, no hay compañeros tratando de llegar allí". Dije, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Deseando poder correr hasta allí. Él asintió y tosió, así que comenzamos a caminar (lentamente para mí, podría caminar por él) y llegó a las puertas en 287 segundos. Sí, contar, me distrajo de mamá.

Después de una ligera discusión con la recepcionista por parte de Paul al llamarla Sally Blofis.

"Lo siento señor, ese nombre no está en nuestro sistema". La dama de mediados de los 30 con demasiado lápiz labial rosa nos dijo por séptima vez. Estuve caminando de espaldas a ellos hasta que no pude soportarlo.

Me di la vuelta para hacer esto yo mismo.

"Su nombre es Sally Jackson-Blofis". Dije con una sonrisa falsa que me apretará apretar la mandíbula.

La señora me miró durante demasiado tiempo, lo cual fue molesto, pero Paul intervino.

¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, mujer! ¡Tiene 17 años! "Abrió mucho los ojos y rápidamente escribió el nombre.

"Ah sí, habitación 487." Dijo nerviosamente, sin mirarnos. Le di las gracias innecesariamente y Paul y yo nos fuimos. En retrospectiva, siento pena por la pobre dama, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado. Paul tomo el elevador, pero no pude evitar subir las escaleras. Las tomas de dos en dos poniendo en práctica todas esas tardes de fútbol. Casi pasé el cuarto piso en mi carrera. Le gané a Paul allí por un deslizamiento de tierra, y traté de averiguar dónde estaba 487. Con dislexia eso es difícil. Me tomó demasiado tiempo encontrarlo. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar escuché una voz desde adentro.

"Bueno, Sally, nuestras opciones son limitadas, tomé la mayor parte de tu torso y estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos evitar que se propague más, pero no creo que podamos deshacernos de todo. Eres una mujer dura, así que llamé. .. "Algún doctor dijo cuando mi mamá lo interrumpió.

"Corta el bulbo John, ser duro es tan útil como esa caja de kleenex en esta situación". Ella espetó, su voz sonó débil y no iba a mentir, tuve que apoyarme contra la pared para evitar desmayarme en ese momento.

"Bueno, no lo sabes". Dijo de forma optimista. "Podrías luchar contra esto por un tiempo Sally".

"¿Y entonces que?" Ella dijo, podía escuchar el sonido de ella a un punto de llorar y me deslicé por la pared de cemento, sentado con la espalda contra ella. Sentí algunas lágrimas en mis mejillas y mi garganta cerrada. Me mordí el labio para no hacer ruido.

"Entonces no lo sé". El doctor dijo, pero sabía exactamente lo que sucedería, todos sabían

lo que intentaba no decir.

"Gracias". Ella se ahogó. Supongo que él asintió con la cabeza. Lo escuché caminar hacia la puerta, mis lágrimas eran más abundantes ahora. "¡Oh!" Dijo cuando escuché el pomo de la puerta.

"¿Si?" Pregunté.

"Por favor, por favor", sonaba como si suplicara por su vida. "¡No le digas a Percy!" Ella dejó salir un sollozo cuando John le aseguró que no lo haría. Estaba traumatizado, mi madre va a morir y solo puedo actuar levemente preocupado.

**Looosssiiiieeennttoooooo no me mates por favor.**

**Comenta y dime que te pareció**

**Lili**


	3. Capítulo 3 Que incomodo

**CAPITULO 3 **Que incómodo

_**¡Hurra! ¡El capítulo tres está aquí! Muchas gracias por tus hermosas críticas, nadie me mató al menos**_

_**Katsfakecakes: ¡Gracias!**_

_**A the Invisible: Aww gracias**_

_**Diosa de las Fangirls: Ah, hola, mi diosa patrona ;-) Gracias por felicitar mi escritura y todo eso. Para responder a su pregunta: no puedo responder eso en este momento.**_

_**Estantería dividida en libros: ¿Por qué gracias? Sé que es triste, pero así es como escribo, mis historias.**_

_**HABRÁ MUCHAS PIEZA LINDAS Y FELICES ... solo que no ahora.**_

_**Azuphere: ¡Gracias!**_

_**¡AMO A TODOS MIS COMENTARISTAS, SEGUIDORES Y FAVORITOS!**_

**_Todos sabemos que no soy dueño de PJO._**

De alguna manera me levanté y corrí hacia el baño para discapacitados al otro lado del pasillo, cerrando la puerta rápidamente. Me quité la camisa y la metí a mi boca para poder gritar. Yo clavé mis uñas en mis palmas. No se me había permitido llorar, gritar o golpear nada desde que fui el primero en descubrir el cáncer y todo se acumuló de una vez. Nada duele tanto como la idea de un mundo sin mi mamá. Soy demasiado joven para esto, mi madre no puede morir. Siempre pensé que ella sobreviviría (lo sé, ridículo). ¡Ella no puede morir a los 34! Me balanceé de un lado a otro, apretándola bola que era mi camisa en mi boca.

La última vez que sentí esto era cuando Gabe todavía estaba cerca y perdió los estribos con mi mamá. Al menos en aquel momento podríamos soportar mucho el dolor después de haber hecho ese trato con él. No puedo tomar su cáncer, si podría hacerlo en abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero este no es uno de esos acuerdos. ¡Es mi trabajo el protegerla! Desde que mi papá dejó, siempre ha sido mi deber garantizarme de cuidarla, le fallé tan miserablemente. Probablemente me envié allí por 20 minutos, tratando de dejar de gritar arregle mi camisa y después de un rato no me quedaban lágrimas y me sentí realmente vacío. Me levante con piernas temblorosas y observe mi reflejo en el espejo.

"Me veo como el infierno". Murmuré para mí mismo. Mi cabello se convirtió como si hubiera tirado de él (lo que hice), mis ojos estaban hinchados e inyectados en sangre, mi labio inferior estaba sangrando por morderlo, mi camisa estaba arrugada y manchada (una de mis camisas favoritas podría añadir).

Cerré la cremallera de mi chaqueta de cuero que huele a Montaña para cubrir la camisa. Y aplasté mi cabello para que sea un desastre normal, masajeé los patrones de medios luna de mis palmas donde mis uñas se habían clavado. Estaba acostumbrado a cubrir heridas gracias a Gabe, así que hice que pareciera que mi labio no había estado sangrando al secarlo y ajustar cómo voy a sonreír. Mis ojos solo parecían inyectados en sangre ahora, podría atribuir eso a preocuparse. Respiré hondo, le sonreí a mi reflejo, abrí la puerta y salí lentamente.

"Ah, perdónanos". Un enfermero dijo, yo hice un lado para dejar que entraran en el baño para discapacitados. Estaba empujando a una anciana en una silla de ruedas que parecía realmente triste.

"Oh, sí, claro". Tartamudeé, manteniendo la puerta abierta desde el exterior. El chico me asintió mientras practicaba mi sonrisa ajustada en él.

"¿Freddy?" Dijo la anciana esperanzada, volviéndose a verme. El enfermero aparentemente mortificado, la etiqueta con su nombre mencionado Michael, así que no estaba hablando con él. Éramos las únicas dos personas que ella puede mirar, ¿me confundió con un "Freddy" ?, ¿o está alucinando? Ella agarró el dobladillo de la manga de mi chaqueta y me miró con los ojos llorosos y nublados. "¿Ves a Michael? Te dije que mi hijo vendría. ¡Te extrañó a Frederick! ¡Siempre estás tan ocupado! ¡Dale un abrazo a mamá! Dejando sus brazos abiertos para un abrazo. Ahora, aseguró que mi nombre no es Frederick , ni esta señora es mi madre. Pero no soy cruel, me inclé y le di un abrazo ligero, esperando que no se diera cuenta de que no era, hecho, su hijo ocupado. Ella murmuró algo sobre lo alto que había llegado y que me había visto en las noticias. Ella me dejo ir.

"Está bien mamá, um, tengo que volver al trabajo, solo quería verte ... eh ..." Traté de Termina la conversación.

"¡Oh ... por supuesto que sí! ¡Saluda a tu esposa ya los niños de mi parte! ¡Especialmente a la pequeña Annabeth! Amo a esa chica, tan inteligente, tan dulce, tan linda, si tan solo hablara .. . oh, hiciste bien en eso Freddy. "Me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

"Claro que lo haré. ¡Todos iremos de visita pronto! ¡Te amo mamá!" Solté esas mentiras falsas, sintiéndome horrible y bueno al mismo tiempo. "No debería haber dicho nada de eso, ahora ella probablemente estará esperando a su familia la cual no vendrá, pero podría ser tan feliz, con una sonrisa radiante con solo unos pocos dientes alrededor" Bueno, es un placer conocerte finalmente ... Frederick " . Mike el enfermero dijo con cuidado, levantando su ceja, que parece hacer la pregunta obvia "¿Eres realmente Frederick?" Sacudí mi cabeza.

Y asintió como si lo entendiera, gritando "Gracias". Le di un rápido asentimiento y yo fui, silenciosamente esperando que su familia llegue pronto.

"¡Ahí tienes!" Salté cuando Paul vino a mi lado con una taza de gelatina azul en la mano.

"Aquí estoy". Murmure nerviosamente, esperando que no hiciera demasiadas preguntas.

"¿Dónde tiene estado?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Me perdí buscando la habitación". Dije periódicamente. Me miró con comprensión.

"¿Sally? ¿Adivina a quién encontre?" Paul dijo dulcemente, entrando en la habitación. Tomé un respiro y cavé profundamente

en mi mente mentirosa y lo seguí.

"¿Encontraste a-Percy!" Ella sonrió cuando me vi, intentando abrir los brazos para un abrazo, pero el IV me permitió alejada de ella, aparentemente abatida, tragué y me acerqué, dándole un besito en la frente. Ella sonrió con cansancio y controla su brazo no intravenoso para quitarme el pelo de la frente. Sentí una sonrisa tirar de la esquina de mi boca, ella siempre podría hacerme sonreír en el segundo que la miré. Sentí que tuve 5 años otra vez. Apenas noté su falta de cabello. Amaba el cabello de mi mamá, largo y con rizos de princesa, lo extraño.

"Hi Mom." Dije sonriendo.

"¡No tengo que venir en medio de un día escolar!" Ella nos dijo exasperadamente. Paul se encogió de hombros mientras la despedía.

"Si lo hicimos". Paul le aseguró. Ella sacudió la cabeza con una leve risa, probablemente pensando en éramos ridículos.

"Tomar cualquier excusa para salir de ese lugar". Dije sinceramente

"¡Oye!" Espetó Paul, con cara de disgusto, "¡Enseño en ese lugar!" Sally puso los ojos en blanco y extendió la mano para agarrar la mano de su esposo. Frotó el dorso de su fría palma con el pulgar.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le pregunté, mantener mi voz notablemente estable.

"No es tan malo como debería ser". Ella dice irritada, mirando a la puerta, dos enfermeras entraron. Una se apresuró para revisar alguna máquina a la que estaba conectada mi madre. El otro era Michael, el tipo que acompañaba a la anciana y sabía que no era Frederick. Asentí con la cabeza hacia él, me hizo un gesto para que fuera a donde él estaba. Me acerqué, notando lo bajo que era el chico rubio, como 5'2 ", por lo que fue realmente incómodo.

"Solo quería agradecerte por eso, le alegró el día". Dijo, mirándome seriamente a los ojos, como si quisiera ver mi alma. Tragué saliva y le asentí.

"Solo su nieta la visita y ella los echa de menos". Explicado, asentí de nuevo.

"Fue un placer". Dije, no estoy seguro de lo que debería decir.

"No te pareces en nada a él, Frederick, quiero decir". El me aseguró. Resoplé

"Lo supuse dado que tenía esposa e hijos". Dije, haciendo una mueca incómoda, esperando aligerar la tensión.

"Sí", se río entre dientes y me palmeó el brazo. "Eres más nieto que hijo, pero ella-bueno-um-ella esta resbalando", dijo con tristeza. Le di una mirada comprensiva.

"Soy Percy". Dije, extendiendo mi mano para que la estrechara.

"Michael, Michael Yew". Dijo, estrechándome la mano.

"Encantado de conocerte". Dije, tratando de no caer en un silencio incómodo, odio los silencios incómodos.

"Igualmente". Terminó, y con un gesto hacia Paul y mi madre, se fue. Me dieron miradas confusas, pero me encogí de hombros.

"Oh", dijo Paul, volviéndose hacia mi madre, "Annabeth te envía sus mejores deseos". Dijo como si lo hubiera olvidado. No tenía ni idea de quién era esta Annabeth, pero creo que ese es el nombre de la nieta de la vieja dama.

Oh bien "¿Quién es ella?" Mamá dijo, con las cejas fruncidas.

"Mi mejor estudiante". Dijo con orgullo. Mamá asintió, pero me di cuenta de que eso no significaba nada para ella.

"Bueno", dijo ella, pareciendo decisiva. "¡Chicos, mejor salgan a menos de que quieran llegar tarde a clases!" Ella me dejo que le diera un beso y nos echó con las manos.

"¿Se da cuenta de que es la hora del almuerzo?" Paul dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el Prius. Me reí, echando un seguimiento al ridículo tráfico.

"¿Unámonos a la multitud y consigamos comida que no sea mar de cafetería?" Sugerí, preparándome para una mirada de desaprobación, pero asintió con la cabeza, era una buena idea. Me grabé cómo solía ser cuando él y mi mamá estaba saliendo por primera vez y lo que le dije, así que creo que es "genial". ¿Qué es lo que tienes preparando por ahora? Me entretuve con eso por un tiempo antes de golpearme como una pila de ladrillos.

Se estaba preparando para ser mi único padre.

Me quedé callado y apenas hablé durante el almuerzo, pensando en eso, viviendo sin mi madre, continuando con una vida sin ella. No quería volver a la escuela.

Aunque me alegro de haberlo hecho.

Tomamos un largo descanso extra antes del almuerzo, así que cuando volvimos a la escuela solo tuve el décimo período (ultima

clase) y práctica de natación.

**ANNABETH CHASE**

"Uf, ¿dónde está él?" Drew chilló, podría tener la muñeca de Piper para que pudiera mirar su reloj.

"Puede que no vuelva hoy". Reyna, la sensata, sugirió. Ellas no me ven sentada a 14 pies de distancia. Estaba en la biblioteca porque es un lugar tranquilo para leer durante el décimo período, así que me quedé atrapada entre los estantes tratando de liberar "Lo que el viento se llevó" cuando Drew y su grupo entraron, pensando que era un buen lugar para conversar .

"¡Él tiene que!" Drew exigió, caminando en sus hermosos tacones de aguja. No tiene que hacer cualquier cosa. Pensé con sarcasmo.

"Probablemente tengan que agarrar sus cosas". Ofreció Calipso.

"¡Desierto, pero necesito invitarlo a salir antes del final del décimo período, y no tengo ningún mensaje de texto de mis vigilantes!" Revisó su teléfono rosa deslumbrante una vez más.

Quería salir de allí, pero deberían que atravesarlos, así que me congelé.

"¿Cómo vas a invitarlo?" Silena solicitó, su voz burbujeante sonaba excitada.

"Bueno", dijo Drew arrastrando las palabras molestamente. "Voy a caminar hacia él muy despacio, como si tuviera miedo". Todas ellas se rieron de eso ... No entendí el humor. "Entonces me obligaré de que al menos 30 personas estén observando". Añadió seriamente, dando una mirada importante, todos asintieron solemnemente. "Voy a decir hola, y todos sabemos que dirá algo bueno, bueno, ¡porque es Percy! Ríe y actúa con modestia e inseguridad, apuesto a que se lo comerá". Todos estaban de acuerdo ". Luego le preguntaré lo que hará esta noche, no dirá nada, y le diré que deberíamos ser juntarnos mientras somos jóvenes y antes de morir, así que estaré próximamente acordado, ¿verdad?" Su grupo asintió febrilmente. Casi me ahogó con lo egoístas y malvadas que eran.

"¿Dónde?" Piper pidió nerviosamente.

"¡Oh, obviamente, su casillero!" Drew se despidió de ella y se examinó las uñas.

"Inteligente". Bianca felicitó.

"Lo sé". Drew dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"¡Oye!" Zoë dijo como si acabara de recordar algo. "¿Lo aparto cuando termina?" Ella Parecía emocionada, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció ante la intensa mirada de Drew.

"¿De Hecho?" Ella chasqueó. "¡No terminaremos! ¡No puedo dejarlo sin importar qué!" La tripulación del espejo por la idea de una relación de más de 1 mes para Drew.

"Uh, ¿por qué?" Bianca asumió, con las cejas fruncidas. "¡Lo pateas hasta la acera y eres una leyenda! Significa que es impactante, ¡serás el habla de toda la ciudad!"

"¡Uf, idiotas!" Drew espetó, pellizcando su nariz puntiaguda. "Si lo dejo, necesitaré otro chico justo después, ¡y cualquier chico después de él es una rebaja! No estoy haciendo eso". Todos asintieron.

"Tienes razón." Reyna le aseguró.

"Por supuesto". Drew respondió. Todos se rieron. Casi me amordacé. Entonces me di cuenta de algo; Percy, no iba a estar de humor para un "mientras somos jóvenes, antes de morir", mientras que su madre está en su lecho de muerte. No sé qué me pasaba, pero me levanté de inmediato y Salí rápidamente, esperando que no me dijeran nada.

Si lo hicieron, las ignoré.

Soy una idiota.

Traté de decidir qué iba a hacer, tenía que anunciar, ahora. ¡Escuché a Drew chillar "Los vigilantes lo vieron!" Comencé a entrar en pánico. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Salvándolo Mi conciencia dijo adelante. Puse los ojos en blanco, pero seguí caminando. Tenía que anunciar, no debería tener que irse a través de eso. Ha hecho perfectamente obvio que no le gustaba Drew al regañarla y rechazándola algunas veces. Me tomó solo un minuto llegar a su casillero, pero se sintió como una hora. Solo unas pocas personas caminaban por los pasillos en este momento, un grupo de drogadictos, un nerd, Leo Valdez, quien parecía ser uno de los vigilantes de Drew para Percy, y Octavian con algunos de sus compañeros susurrando el uno al otro.

Percy tenía un casillero naranja, era fácil de reconocer porque tenía cubierto de calcomanías. En (cuando era un estudiante de séptimo grado) primer año Travis y Connor Stoll, algunos de sus mejores amigos, decidieron poner unas 80 pegatinas de peces en su casillero. El director Brunner estaba furioso po ese hecho, habían desfigurado la propiedad de la escuela y estaban afectados la suspensión de los 3, pero ese es el día que Percy salió para el equipo de natación. Con un tiempo solo 4 segundos más lento que Michael Phelps y una oportunidad de ganar campeonatos, el Sr. Brunner lo dejó pasar. Dijo que estaba planeando reemplazar los casilleros en 4 años de todos los modos, siempre y cuando Percy mantuviera ese toda su carrera de secundaria. Ahora estaba cubierto de millas de pegatinas que decían todo tipo de cosas, era como el arte de nuestra escuela. También yo había agregado una pegatina brillante de búho en la esquina inferior izquierda el año pasado.

De todos modos, me acerqué a la obra maestra de la etiqueta, es bastante fascinante, este pequeño signo de todos nosotros en su casillero, es hermoso a su manera, eso es seguro. Rocé mi mano contra el uno que dijo "Momma's Boy" y me arrepentí sentí muy bien con lo que estaba haciendo. Pongo mi bolsa de basura y agarró un poco de papel (una nota adhesiva blanca) y un bolígrafo. Mi mano estaba temblando horriblemente mientras intentaba "hablar" con la persona más popular de nuestra escuela, finalmente escribí una letra legible "P" y gané confianza, garabateando el resto de la nota, tratando de que fuera legible para su dislexia (normalmente soy una persona cursiva).

**Percy Drew te invitó a salir hoy, aquí mismo, sugiero que corras a menos que quieras lidiar con eso.**

**-Annab**

Me golpeé mentalmente por el hecho de que estaba a punto de firmar mi nombre en esta hoja. Intención garabatearlo lo mejor que pude. Lo miré de nuevo, suspirando, tendrán que funcionar. Lo intente buscar un lugar en los listones que no tenga adhesivos. Comencé a perder la esperanza cuando encontré una pequeña nota adhesiva perfecta en el listón más bajo. Lo que significa que estaba entre mis manos y rodillas tratando torpemente de metro la nota. Casi lo logro cuando escuché una voz.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Era la voz profunda de un chico, un poco áspera como si hubiera estado hablando mucho o gritando. Me congelé, paralizada por el miedo. Pero sabía que era Percy, por supuesto que era Percy. Yo lentamente retiró la nota, esperando que me diera suficiente razón para estar aquí. Pude sentirlo parado a mi lado, pude ver sus sucios Converse a mi lado, esperó pacientemente, probablemente por una respuesta, moví mis manos del piso y me envió sobre mis talones, y, aún mirando hacia abajo, alcancé la nota hasta él. Suspiró, como si estuviera exasperado, pero agarró la nota, nuestras manos no se cepillaron por suerte. Lo escuché murmurar por sí mismo mientras intenta leer la nota.

Fue más que vergonzoso. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo sucio, prácticamente inclinado ante él. Hablar sobre la realeza de la escuela "Erm", parecía un poco sorprendido. "¿Gracias?" Me sentí un poco aliviada. "Aquí, déjame ayudarte a pararte". Su mano bronceada estaba justo en frente de mí, noté algunas callosidades y cicatrices, antes de que yo supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Alcé la mano para agarrarlo. Mi interior se convirtió en gelatina y toda mi piel se sintió ardiente, su mano se sintió fuerte y agradable envuelta alrededor de la mía. Me gustaría como si no fuera nada, todavía me gustaría como un color rojo cereza. Seguí mirando el suelo mientras tiraba de mi bolso en mi hombro. Incómodo fue quedarse corto. Me di cuenta de que estaba bloqueando su casillero y dio un paso adelante para poder entrar, pero todavía no me había soltado la mano. Sorprendentemente yo tampoco lo hice.

El contacto humano era un concepto extraño para mí, mi papá y mi madrastra nunca me reconocieron, los gemelos me pateaban de vez en cuando, Rachel no era una persona sensible y nadie en la escuela sabía que estaba aquí, aunque ya me habían derribado antes . Así que sostuvo su mano se convirtió como el cielo honestamente.

"Oh, lo siento". Murmuró, mirando nuestras manos y soltando. Me sentí un poco triste, pero me dio cuenta de lo raro que estaba siendo. Asentí ante su disculpa, aún sin mirar nada más que el azulejo y mis zapatos feos Percy golpeó su puño en la esquina superior derecha de su casillero y se abrió, no se necesita combinación. Sentí que requerían irme, pero cuando di un paso me sentí horrible. Finalmente tuve el coraje de caminar lejos, cuando di la vuelta sentí su mano en mi brazo. "¿A dónde vas?" Pregunté, me encogí de hombros. "¿Hablas?" Él dijo, seguí mirando mis zapatos, tratando de no concentrarme en su mano aún en mi brazo (claro, es a través de un suéter, pero aún más es más que mucho) "Está bien ..." murmuró, dejándome ir. "Lo siento." Quería gritar que está bien, que no recuerdo que quiero hablar con alguien, pero solo asentí de nuevo. Él tragó y murmuró algo acerca de cómo "debería correr ahora" salí de su camino, incluso traté de mantener mi respiración, pero tenía que tener un ladrillo de una tonelada en su pecho. Me di vuelta, al camino contrario a él y di un paso.

"Una pregunta." Dijo, y decidí que respondería, sin importar qué, enfrentaría un miedo. "¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Y puedes mirarme? Suspiré y miré hacia arriba.

"Esas son dos preguntas". Estaba tan sorprendido como él, no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

Probablemente porque sus ojos si tenían manchas doradas en el océano azul y verde mar, tenía un pequeño rastrojo en su mandíbula, solo un poco, y sus cejas estaban fruncidas y sus labios rosados estaban fruncidos. Dios mío, estoy muy cerca de su cara.

"Y Annabeth". Dije, sin planear decir eso. Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock.

"¿Annabeth?" Preguntó incrédulo. Asentí y dejé caer mi cabeza de nuevo, sus zapatos están realmente desgastados, pensé. "¡Ese nombre me ha estado siguiendo todo el día!" yo no pude evitarlo, mi cabeza se alzó sorprendida.

"¿What?" Dije, preguntándome qué quería decir, quiero decir que Annabeth no es el nombre más común.

"Sí, primero una anciana en el hospital". Sé congeló, sabía que se refería al hospital, pero no lo hizo. "Alguien que decidí ayudar".

"En el hospital ¿verdad?" Estoy seguro de que parecía una enredadera, queriendo saber todo esto. "Con suerte Sr. Blofis explicaría".

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y traté de explicar ", el Sr. Blo-Paul me dijo:

¡Sin embargo, nadie más! "Agregué la última parte frenéticamente mientras él respiraba hondo. Asintió.

"Um, sí, el hospital, ¿podemos irnos antes de que Drew llegue?" Como si ella oyera su nombre, yo escuché el chasquido de sus talones. Sin responder, pero él me arrastró lejos, soportar mi brazo. Una vez más, difícilmente su historia mientras corríamos por el pasillo. "Ella pensó que yo era este tipo, Frederick", me tensé ante el nombre de mi padre. "¿Estás bien?" Aún así tenía mi brazo y debe haberme sentido tenso o algo así, asentí. La campana final sonó y yo juro que salté 2 pies de altura por el sonido estridente.

"Bien, entonces ellos dejaron que yo fuera su hijo Frederick, y yo dije que saludaba a mi esposa y niños, lo cual es extraño ya que todos salen". Sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera asustado ". ¡Y uno de mi-espera su-sí, sus hijos se llaman Annabeth!" Sentí que el miedo se acumulaba en mi pecho, abuela.

Definitivamente esa era mi abuela, estaba en el hospital por una fractura de cadera. ¿Y ella pensó que Percy era mi papá? Me estremecí ante la idea, Percy es exactamente lo contrario de mi padre. No solo en apariencia (mi papá es bajo, tiene cabello rubio grisáceo, tiene un poco de sobrepeso). También Papá es temperamental, paranoico, sin compromiso y negligente. Percy es ir con la corriente, relajado, leal, y aunque olvidadizo de las tareas de clase, nunca pierde a ninguno de sus amigos.

"Extraño". Dije, aun comparando a Percy con mi familia, no tienen nada parecido, lo que me alegró específicamente. "¿Derecho?" Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, "Ah, y luego Pau-Mr. Blofis mencionó que Annabeth le envió lo mejor a mi madre". Asentí, lo había hecho. Pero me estaba arrepintiendo ahora, Percy me soltó el brazo, pero ambos íbamos en la misma dirección, así que caminamos juntos.

"¿Eras tú?" Me habría dado un momento darme cuenta de que estaba preguntando si había dicho eso, asentí.

Los pasillos rápidamente se inundaron de gente, tuve que alejarme de él rápidamente. Nadie puede ver hablando, eso sería horrible. Agité un poco la mano, estoy seguro de que no lo vio y tiré lejos de él.

Eso es más de lo que pensé. Perdí su mano en mi brazo de inmediato, y mi corazón se desaceleró, no podía sentir la adrenalina y no podía escuchar el suave golpeteo de ella en mis oídos. Mi sonrojo se apagó, dejándome con frío.

¿Fue así como se sintió tocar a alguien? Lo dudo Pero la otra opción era más ridícula.

No hay manera en el cielo o el infierno que me pueda gustar. No, ni siquiera estoy en una liga y él está en la liga más alta que hay.

"No me gusta él". Repite eso una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras corría hacia la puerta, comencé a creerlo.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de niños. Agaché la cabeza y yo abrí paso, sin chocar con ninguno. Soy un buen navegador de multitudes. Escuché vagamente a Percy decir mi nombre, me había apresurado, pero seguí adelante. Eso había ido demasiado lejos. Esperé junto a la fuente de agua a menos 10 personas dejarán la escuela para que no me destaque por ser la primera en salir.

**_AAAAAAAAAH Percabeth ha comenzado ... más o menos. Lo siento, Annabeth es tan OOC, ella tiene mejores momentos lo prometo, Percy te ayudan con eso ;-)_**

**_COMENTEN O SIGAN O FAVORITO por favor, o los 3, o una combinación de dos, no me importa. ¡Eso me anima a actualizar antes!_**

**_-Lili_**


	4. Capítulo 4 Una Historia Vergonzosa

**CAPITULO 4**

**Una historia vergonzosa**

_**OH MIS DIOSES WOW**_

_**CHICOS, USTEDES SON ESTUPENDOS**_

_**¿NO PUEDO CREERLO ... 20 COMENTARIOS? ¡SI!**_

_**GRACIAS**_

_**Le estaba enviando un mensaje de texto a mi amiga sobre cuánto los amo chicos y ella lo describe perfectamente "es como recibir un pequeño correo feliz por hacer lo que amas" y realmente es lo que hacer es escribir! ¡Esta es tan genial!**_

_**SilverHuntress: tanto tú como yo jaja**_

_**Invitado: ¡Vaya! ¡Tus deseos son ordenes, supongo! ¡Gracias!**_

_**Estante de libros dividido: ¡Gracias!**_

_**Diosa de las Fangirls: "¡Y te amo ciudadano anónimo!" Jk jk Gracias!**_

_**Tom Marvollo Riddle 2: Uh ... ¿qué haces en Fanfiction Voldemort? Jk ... algo así!**_

_**¡Gracias! ¡Estaba realmente preocupado por la OOCness y todavía lo estoy!**_

_**Jedi1: ¡Gracias! Sí, es extraño hacer que todos sean amigos, la mayoría / todos además de ella son modelos a seguir realmente asombrosos e increíbles, pero creo que incluso lo mejor es que a veces nos equivocamos y trato de ser realista con esta historia. Nadie es perfecto. Además, tenga en cuenta (esto es para cualquiera de mis lectores) Percy y Annabeth no son solo los que tienen algo oculto. Mwahaha ...**_

_**¡No soy dueña se PJO!**_

_**¡Feliz lectura!**_

**ANNABETH POV**

Odio la escuela. Bueno, el aspecto social de todos los modos.

Pero odio más ir a casa.

En la escuela hay millas de personas que cambian todo el tiempo y conocerlas a todas es bastante ridículo, así que ser invisible es creíble.

En casa hay 5 personas, ocasionalmente 6, y vivido allí durante 15 años, pero allí estoy aún más olvidada. Es por eso que antes de caminar a casa me quedo junto al pino gigante. Está justo enfrente, pero está fuera de la línea de visión. Normalmente me quedo allí durante una hora más o menos, volviendo una casa a las 4:30, el tiempo del árbol es como mi mejor momento del día. Me arrastro hasta el lugar donde las ramas hacen este tipo de cúpula contra el edificio de la escuela. Él limpiado el lugar bastante bien, no hay agujas pino, el suelo es plano, la tierra es suave y compacta.

"Gran día, Thalía". Le dije al árbol.

Sé lo que estás pensando: espera ... rebobinando.

Puedo explicarlo. Thalía Grace, ¿esa chica punk gótica que mencioné antes? Sí, este era su árbol. Mi primer año aquí, que fue el año pasado, encontré este lugar cuando me escapé llorando de una discusión entre Rachel y yo. Descubrí cuánto amaba cómo se filtraba la luz a través de las ramas, y cómo las raíces se extendieron tanto que se hizo un lugar acogedor para sentarme. Hablé de todos mis problemas, no con nadie, solo hablé, como si tuviera a alguien quien escuchara. Como si el árbol me estuviera abrazando. Decidí que el árbol podría estar donde yo hablara sobre mi vida.

Me sentía mal no nombrarlo.

Estaba revisando los nombres cuando vi una mancha blanca en la corteza oscura. Volvió a inspeccionarlo.

Thalía

Era su nombre y un pequeño rayo grabado en la corteza, al principio me asustó, que el árbol parecía llamarse a sí mismo. Lo pensé durante mucho tiempo y decidí que podía llamar al árbol Thalía. Este año supe quién era Thalía y la vi mirando con nostalgia el árbol. Yo sentí que debería cambiarle el nombre, pero no podía ... ahora es Thalía para mí.

"Hablé con Percy Jackson". Dije, más para mí que a Thalía. Al principio me sentí tonta, soy demasiado mayor para un "amigo imaginario", pero es básicamente la única forma de hablar con alguien sobre mi día, así que sí, supongo que soy tonta.

"Y él es tan agradable y me siento tan mal que su madre tiene cáncer". Dejé que eso se hundiera. Apenas conseguí mi hora de hablar con Thalía, y realmente necesitaba esa conversación, hoy había sucedido demasiado.

Pero, por supuesto, como todas las cosas malas: suceden juntas. Escuché un pitido de bocina y un montón de jadeo, me asomé para ver qué estaba pasando. Desearía no haberlo hecho.

Era el auto de mi papá, que era extraño por sí solo, pero mi papá no estaba en el asiento del conductor. Miré a mi hermanastra que salía del auto, dejándolo vacío en la zona sin estacionamiento. Algunos autos le tocaron la bocina, pero ella los ignoró. En algún lugar en el fondo sabía que ella estaba aquí para recogerme, Rachel y yo solíamos ser cercanas antes de que ella se volviera muy popular y yo se saltara esos dos grados. Éramos un dúo dinámico, la ayudé con la tarea y ella me ayudo a socializar. A veces diseñaba un edificio y Rachel, siendo la increíble artista que era, lo pintaba de una forma hermosa, con una niña pelirroja en overol y una chica rubia más pequeña, abrazándose, mirando al edificio como "Sí. Hicimos eso". Todavía tengo algunos de esos colgando en mi habitación. Básicamente son mis posesiones favoritas y no importa donde termine van a estar colgando donde viva.

¿He mencionado que extraño a la artista Rachel? Porque en verdad lo hago y mucho.

"¡RACHEL!" Calipso chilló, lanzándose a RED. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Se abrazaron y Rachel se echó a reír, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de cuán mejor se veía ahora en comparación a esta mañana, su rizado mechón de cabello se enderezó en un moño impecable, el cabello en el frente estaba hacia atrás y en un pequeño clip morado. Su maquillaje fue rehecho en una máscara perfecta, sin pecas asomando y su hermosa piel de porcelana, sabía que ella estaba usando más maquillaje que todas esas 7 chicas populares combinadas, pero se veía natural, excepto que tenía algo de sombra de ojos verde haciendo que sus ojos verdes resalten.

Los de Percy son más bonitos.

Mi subconsciente murmuró mordazmente, no podía estar en desacuerdo, él tiene unos ojos preciosos.

Guau. Estoy débil.

"¡Mírate! Toda una adulta". Reyna dijo con orgullo, no la estaba adulando como Silena y Calipso lo hacían, estaba de pie majestuosamente frente a ella con una mirada de aceptación en su aspecto de reina cara. Todos los populares estaban a su alrededor, excepto Drew, tuve la sensación de que ella estaba buscando a cierto chico de cabello negro. Me sentí triunfante, él se había escapado. Ahí es cuando yo noté la ropa de Rachel y mi corazón se hundió, esperaba jeans simples y una camiseta o camiseta sin mangas, tal vez pantalones cortos, pero no. Llevaba un vestido de falda lápiz brillante sin tirantes y un abrigo deportivo gris. Sus tacones negros tenían al menos 6 pulgadas de alto. Ella era hermosa, le daré eso.

Pero era una máscara.

Pintó una imagen de la idea de que había mejorado aún más, y era como una leyenda en el colegio. Fue impactante. Ella no se parecía a una niña que estaba reprobando en cada clase y que casi ha sido expulsado 3 veces. Parecía una chica que había descubierto la vida, era inteligente, pero hermosa, y como si tuviera un trabajo bien remunerado. Fue más repugnante que impactante.

"Las extrañé chicas". Rachel les aseguró, dándoles besos en la mejilla como si hubiera estado en Francia en lugar de Nueva York.

"¡También te extrañamos!" Zoë le aseguró.

"¿Qué haces aquí señorita de la gran ciudad?" Piper le preguntó, tropezando ligeramente con el hombro de Rachel. Contuve el aliento, esperando que Rachel todavía tuviera un poco de amor por mí y no me mencionara.

"Oh, solo estaba visitando a la familia. ¿Mystic siempre fue tan pequeño? Dios, se siente insignificante". Ella dijo, refiriéndose de nuestra ciudad (Mystic Country, Connecticut). [N / A Sí, este es un lugar real.]

"Estoy segura." Dijo Bianca, asintiendo. Sentí una punzada en el corazón cuando su hermano pequeño, Nico, se acercó caminando a ella y tiró de su manga, obviamente queriendo irse, ella lo rechazó, dándole una mirada de no ahora. Sentí pena por el niño espeluznante.

"Tenemos que reunirnos más tarde". Silena dijo, riendo. "Necesitas contarnos todo sobre la universidad". Todos asienten frenéticamente, excluyendo a Reyna que asintió y luego se volvió para hablar con su novio, Jason. Él era un rubio alto, de ojos azules, que era un gran amigo de Percy. Era guapo, pero no divertido. Él y Reyna eran una buena pareja. Ellos fueron jefes de consejo estudiantil juntos. Él le dio un beso, ella sonrió, y luego él se fue, saltando a un jeep negro, conducido por su hermana, Thalía. No, no es mi árbol, la verdadera Thalía.

Eran gemelos [N / A: ¡Perdón por haber cambiado tantas cosas chicos!] Pero se odiaban y vivían en una mansión al otro lado de la ciudad en la que nunca tuvieron que verse.

Al parecer, Thalía piensa que Reyna es un mal partido para él.

"Seguro." Rachel le aseguró.

"¿Enviarnos un mensaje de texto?" Zoë preguntó. Me sentí mal por Rachel de inmediato. Su padre era rico, así que consiguió que la aceptaran en una gran universidad, pero ella era responsable de sus facturas telefónicas.

No hace falta decir que ahora no tiene teléfono.

"Uh", dijo Rachel torpemente. "Estoy bastante ocupado esta noche, pero mañana podemos ir al centro comercial a las 2, que les parece ", dijo." ¿Dónde está Drew? ", preguntó.

"Te digo mañana". Dijo Silena. Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Entonces fue incómodo, ninguna de las chicas quería irse porque Rachel es básicamente la jefa, y tú no dejas al jefe.

"Bueno ..." dijo Zoë. "Perdón por correr, pero tengo que llevar a Will y al hermano de Bianca a casa antes de las 4 para que Bee y yo podamos llegar al Tiro con Arco. Rachel le sonrió y asintió, luego esos dos se fueron, Nico siguiendo hoscamente y Will luciendo extático para dar un paseo con su novia.

Rachel se inclinó para susurrarle a Silena y Calipso, pero entendí lo que dijo dado mi excelente ubicación.

"¿Jackson sigue tan bueno como el año pasado?" Preguntó Rachel, riendo.

"Más caliente". Silena dijo con orgullo.

"De ninguna manera." Rachel dijo, iluminando su cara de chismosa. Sí, ella tiene cara de chismosa. Sus ojos claros se abren, sonríe un poco, y sus cejas se alzan. En realidad, es un aspecto bonito. Rachel tiene una regla estricta de no-chicos jóvenes, pero ella siempre hablaba de Percy, aunque nunca lo invito a salir.

"Caminamos." Piper dijo. Todos suspiraron.

"Nos vemos mañana a las 2". Reyna dijo con una sonrisa amable.

"¡Está bien Rey!" Silena y Calipso dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras Rachel le devolvía la sonrisa. Silena asintió hacia ella. Piper y Reyna no siempre se llevaban bien porque Jason le había pedido a Piper que saliera delante de ella y Piper había dicho que no porque estaba saliendo con este actor de California en ese momento.

"Mejor me voy también". Piper dijo con tristeza, mirando hacia su bonito auto deportivo. "Vamos Cal". Calipso asintió y le dio a Rachel un último abrazo, siguiendo a Piper. Rachel observo mientras cada uno de ellos se alejaba hasta que fueron solo ella y Silena.

"Tengo que encontrar a Drew". Silena suspiró. Rachel era una chica inteligente, así que probablemente tuvo una idea de donde estaba Drew.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Rachel ofreció dulcemente, luciendo muy superior en su atuendo profesional y 5 pulgadas más alto.

"Oh no, será un desastre, no querrá que la veas así". Silena le aseguró. "Aunque gracias!"

"Por supuesto." Dijo RED.

Todo era tan falso tan guionizado. No sé cómo lo hacen.

Silena le dio un rápido abrazo y luego se fue como si tuviera una misión. Unos chicos alagaban a mi hermanastra, pero rápidamente los rechazó como moscas. Todavía me estaba escondiendo detrás de Thalía (árbol), así que nadie me había visto. Después de que la multitud a su alrededor se había calmado, miró hacia mi árbol, atrapándome la vista y levantando una ceja. Ella solo lo sabía por esa noche del año pasado.

**ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**

"¿Cuándo vas a crecer y comenzar a preocuparte por la vida?" Susan gritó a Rachel, agitando sus brazos salvajemente. Eran las 3 AM y escuché vagamente a Bobby y Matthew despertarse porque Rachel acababa de llegar a casa de una fiesta. No había bebido mucho, todavía llevaba su ropa y su cabello estaba impecable, pero a Susan no le importaba. Era la primera vez que Rachel violaba el toque de queda y Susan estaba furiosa. Yo también estaba esperando por ella. Principalmente porque nosotras compartimos una habitación y ella me despertó y compartió todos los detalles jugosos a la luz de un Linterna. Siempre disfruté sus historias, cómo exageró todo y les daba a las chicas voces chirriantes de ratón y los chicos sonaban como cascos.

De todos modos, toda la casa estaba despierta cuando Susan gritó sobre esto y aquello y cómo Rachel la estaba decepcionando a ella y a su padre. Normalmente Rachel se defendería, pero ella Parecía agotada. Sabía que algo había sucedido en esa fiesta.

"¡Respóndeme!" Espetó su mamá, agarrando su barbilla y obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

"¡No tengo que hacerlo!" Rachel gruñó, alejándose.

"¡Nunca llegaras a nada viviendo así!" Dijo Susan. Jadeé. Me estaba escondiendo detrás de la pared, pero eso fue un golpe bajo. El mayor temor de Rachel era ser nadie (como yo), y Susan sabía eso. Estaba esperando el estallido, de cuando RED gira, la rabia pegada a su rostro pálido, y ella regañaba a Susan en muchos niveles... pero nunca llegó.

Se alejó rápidamente, levantó la cabeza, abrió la puerta... y corrió, descalza, por los suburbios. Susan miró la puerta abierta en estado de shock, pero yo no tuve tiempo para eso, salí de mi escondite y corrí por la abertura, sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta. Yo estaba en pijama, alguno de los pantalones cortos y realmente cortos de Rachel que llevaba en el gimnasio en su primer año, y una camiseta blanca nada más.

Era enero Había nieve. No me importó seguí el suave crujido de sus pies golpeando el pavimento mientras navegaba por las carreteras. Era espeluznante, pasando casa tras casa con sus oscuras ventanas y sin sonido, solo las escasas luces de la calle para indicar dónde estaba. Pero seguí adelante.

Vi un destello de su cabello doblar una esquina y grité.

"¡Rachel! ¿A dónde vas?" Grité, por suerte no había casas cerca desde donde grité. Sé lo patético que me veía: mi cabello era un mechón de rizos, sudorosos pero fríos, parado en un montón de nieve, con los pies sucios, gritando a una chica con ropa de moda, pero sin zapatos, las lágrimas caían dibujando líneas de maquillaje por sus mejillas.

Ella no me respondió, solo siguió corriendo. La seguí, no me llevó mucho tiempo averiguar a dónde iba.

La escuela.

Lo sé, estaba pensando lo mismo que tú: "¿La escuela? ¿De todos los lugares a los que podría correr? Al salir. ¿El Aeropuertos? ¿La compañía de taxis? ¿La casa de su novio? ¿BFF's? ¿De vuelta a la fiesta? "No, ella corrió a una escuela oscura y vacía.

Sin mencionar la escuela CERRADA que está a 15 minutos en coche. La nieve estaba realmente fría.

Bajó la velocidad y se detuvo en las puertas delanteras. El alcance cuando ella estaba sacudiendo las puertas.

"¿RED? ¿Estás bien?" Era una pregunta estúpida, pero la hice.

"Vete Annie". Normalmente la reprendería por llamarme Annie.

"Vamos, no vas a entrar". Le dije, agarrando ligeramente su hombro.

"¡Dije que te vayas!" Gritó y al girar mostro su cara como la de un perro arrinconado enojado y listo para matar. No voy a mentir, es más grande que yo, estaba asustada, pero ella no.

Necesito saber que paso. Me puse de pie más erguida, perforando mis ojos grises en los de ella (no tenía ni mis anteojos puestos, estaban en la casa), ella los fulminó con la mirada.

"Vámonos." Le dije, tratando de no mostrar cuán azules se habían puesto mis dedos en la noche fría.

"No. No me voy a ir". Dijo con firmeza, alejando mi mano de su hombro.

"Sí. Lo harás. Hablaras con Susan, le dirás que te deje en paz y hablaremos como siempre". Vi cuando se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en hablar con Susan. Rachel fue la única persona con la que hablé normalmente, y ella hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Eso la provocó por alguna razón.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" Ella gritó. Sabía que no estaba borracha, pero probablemente habría dolido menos si supiera que ella lo estaba. Me puse de pie, mirándola, preguntándome cómo era que ella, de todas las personas que conozco, estaba angustiada.

"¡Deja de ser perfecta, Annabeth! ¡Estoy harta de ti!" podía imaginar m propia cara cuando dijo eso, con los ojos y la boca abierta, mirándola. "¡Deja de alejar a la gente, se más atrevida!" Ella rio fríamente. Como hermanas fuimos propensas a peleas, pero esto era diferente, esto no sería algo de lo que nos pudiéramos recuperar. "Ja. ¡De todas las personas, seria divertido viniendo de ti!" Ella argumentó, vi una sonrisa tirar de su rostro. No es una broma. Una cara de "Estoy disfrutando, al hacerte daño". Yo retrocedí.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque odio esta escuela y a todos los que están en ella? ¿Porque no quiero amigos con personas tan superficiales que ni siquiera pueden deletrear "superficiales"? ¿Porque a papá no podría importarle menos y Susan piensa que soy un desperdicio? ¿Porque mi madre le ofreció un trabajo a Malcom, pero no quería conocerme en absoluto? ¿Porque sé que puedo mejorar y saco buenas notas? Eh ¿RED? ¿Estoy alejando a la gente? ¡Contéstame! "Dije esas palabras, sintiendo las lágrimas burbujear en mis ojos.

"¡No! ¡Porque podrías hacerlo mejor ahora y no lo haces! ¡Solo espera!" Ella respondió, pisando hacia mí. Sabía que ella también estaba hablando sola.

"¡Como si fuera mejor que tú!" Discutí, sintiendo una sensación premonitoria de que algo estaba a punto de realmente salir mal.

"¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!" Gritó tan fuerte como pudo, sus palabras resonando en la oscuridad. Calle. Ahora estaba sollozando, con lágrimas en la cara. Sentí que los míos hacían lo mismo. Yo no respondí, solo retrocedí un paso, listo para alejarme antes de que algo sucediera. Ya no podía sentir mis pies. Seguí observándola, esperando el punto en el que se desliza en la pared detrás de ella, se sienta en el cemento y dice 'Lo siento. He tenido una noche muy dura- 'y luego continúa explicando cómo ella y Zoë tuvieron una pelea o algo así. Pero eso paso. Contuvo el aliento para poder decir algo más.

"Te odio." Mi mundo giraba, no, ella no podía odiarme, tampoco ella. Di un paso vertiginoso hacia atrás.

Perdí la noción de dónde estaba, el mundo se inclinaba al azar a mi alrededor. Entonces sentí una picadura en mi mejilla. Todo quedó en un foco claro y agudo. Rachel se paró frente a mí su rostro era una mezcla de rabia y lágrimas, sostenía su mano como si acabara de golpear algo.

¡Oh! Fue a mí. Rachel me golpeó.

Alcé suavemente la mano para tocar mi mejilla, se sentía en carne viva, pero también lo hizo el resto de mi cuerpo. Tan frío.

Parecía que su ira comenzaba a desvanecerse, reemplazada por arrepentimiento y miedo.

"Thalia". Murmuré mi mente se movía lentamente, pero quería mi árbol, siempre estaba cálido y cómodo allí.

"¿Quien?" Rachel preguntó entre jadeos. Me di vuelta y sin tener en cuenta la profundidad de la nieve al meter mi pie en ella (habíamos estado parados sobre cemento con paletas), comencé a caminar hacia mi árbol, tropecé un par de veces, pero empezaba a sentir menos frío y había dejado de temblar, en realidad estaba algo cálida.

"¿A dónde vas? ¡Oh, Dios mío, Annie, ¡hace tanto frío! ¡Vuelve! ¡Lo solucionaremos solo… ANANABETH!" Ella gritó cuando caí de bruces en la nieve. "¡Regresa aquí!" Sus palabras fueron confusas en mi mente. "¡ANNIE VEN AQUÍ!" Ella chilló. Todo lo que pude pensar fue lo que dije.

"No me llames Annie". pero mi voz era ronca.

"¡Ugh!" Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor (lo sé porque me lo dijo más tarde, apenas y podía ver). Demasiado rápido ella estaba a mi lado, con un balde (los conserjes dejan sus cosas afuera normalmente y lo recogen en las mañanas) en cada pie como "zapatos". Hubiera sido ridículo, verla en unos jeans ajustados oscuros, una camisa de lentejuelas de manga larga y corte bajo, y una chaqueta de moda... con cubetas como zapatos, pero estaba demasiado mareada. Aparentemente me desmayé después de esto.

Lo siguiente que vi fue una luz fluorescente. Estaba en el hospital.

Sí, hablar sobre el drama.

"¡Entonces se despertó nuestra querida, Annabeth!" Rachel dejó su conversación con un enfermero y corrió a mi lado cuando vio mis ojos abiertos. Traté de decir algo, pero tenía la boca muy seca.

"¿Agua?" El enfermero ofreció, Michael, ese era su nombre. Asentí, y pronto mi lengua se sintió menos como papel de lija "'Supongo que quieres saber qué pasó". Michael dijo, pero yo sacudí mi cabeza, soy una chica inteligente, me puedo diagnosticar.

"Creo que tuve una hipotermia bastante severa, basada en los síntomas y en dónde estaba cuando comencé a atener síntomas". Dije, parecía sorprendido, pero asintió.

"Regreso en un momento." Dijo y se fue, pero no sin antes mirar a Rachel.

"¡Está caliente!" Rachel dijo después de que él se fuera. Puse los ojos en blanco. no tenía ni idea donde nos encontramos en nuestra relación. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

"Entonces ..." dije, tratando de hacer rodar la pelota.

"¿A dónde ibas?" Preguntó abruptamente. Me sentí avergonzada, no quería admitir que yo quería ir a hablar con un árbol.

"No lo sé." Mentí. Ella me dio una mirada de "sí, claro". Decidí que podía decirle, quiero decir que se lo gano al salvar mi vida usando cubetas como zapatos. "A ese árbol". Dije, esperando que fuera suficiente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella, suspiré.

"Porque me gusta". Dije, mirando hacia otro lado.

"¿Ahí es donde vas mientras estoy en la práctica?" Preguntó Rachel. Ella era una porrista, junto con Piper, Zoë y Silena. Tenía que esperar hasta el final de la práctica para que Rachel me llevara a casa después.

Sí, cuando salía la esperaba con Thalía.

"Si." Respondí. Ella asintió.

La historia continúa con nosotras disculpándonos, aparentemente su novio, ese idiota de Octavian la había llamado su patética y ella lo dejó, y estaba muy emocionada de separar a unas borrachas Piper y Reyna peleando antes de eso. Nos acercamos un poco después de eso, pero unos meses más tarde se fue a la universidad y nunca fue lo mismo.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Entonces, sí, ella sabía dónde estaba mi árbol.

**_Um ... oops. Me equivoqué totalmente en esta ocasión, lo siento muchachos. Toda esa parte del flashback ni siquiera estaba planeado, comencé a escribir... y sucedió. Se suponía que sería un POV de Percy y todo eso con sus pensamientos sobre Annabeth, pero supongo que será el próximo capítulo._**

**_¿Qué piensas de Rachel? ¡Quiero saber! Comenten, hagan preguntas, escriban criticas (amablemente), no me importa, ¡solo comenten por favor! ¿Podemos llegar a ... treinta comentarios? No significa que tienes que hacerlo, pero ... eso sería INCREÍBLE ... ¡ADIOS!_**

**_-Lili_**


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Soy Percy y tengo un caso serio de TDAH**

**¡LO HICIMOS! Bueno, 29 opiniones. ¡Esperaba 30 pero wow... no esperaba acercarme tanto! ¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes son geniales!**

**Awesomeness: ¿Por qué, gracias querida?**

**Same Guest lol: ¡Hola mismo invitado! Sí Rachel está un poco loca, pero es buena persona, un poco rota. ¡Sí, veras a Percy en este capítulo! Hmm tal vez Rachel necesita darle un cambio de imagen a Annabeth. Aunque tengo que tener cuidado con eso porque sería un cliché y no quiero ser ese tipo de persona. ¡Aunque lo consideraré, por supuesto!**

**LeaderofBrooklyn: Amigo esa fue una revisión exhaustiva. ¡Lo siento si el flujo de mi escribir es incómodo para ti! Estoy tratando de mejorar, ya tengo toda la historia planeada, simplemente no tengo todos los detalles. Ese flashback iba a suceder a en algún momento, simplemente sucedió en el último capítulo. ¡Estoy tratando de ser original, si notas algunos clichés terriblemente deslumbrantes por favor dímelo! ¡Podría pedirte esa ayuda alguna vez!**

**Book-shelfdivided: ¡Oh, no tienes idea de cuánto me encantan tus comentarios! ¡Gracias!**

**daughterofposeidon2001: Puedo ver por qué piensan que Rachel es una horrible persona, pero sinceramente la amo. ¡Ella necesita un poco de ternura! ¡Ella no Parece muy agradable por un rato! No estoy atacando a ningún personaje, excepto Drew. ¡No importa lo que parezca! ¡Gracias!**

**A the Invisible: ¡Hola! Lo siento, eres como mi crítico favorito (lo siento, otros los otros críticos, pero A es asombroso). ¡Estoy planeando hacer que Rachel sea amable! ¡Solo tomare un desvío antes eso ;-) Gracias!**

**-M.M.E: ¡Aww gracias!**

**LavenderBooks: ¡Uf! ¡Estaba preocupada por el flujo! ¡Gracias por ese pequeño voto de confianza!**

**Invitado: ¡Gracias!**

**TODOS POR FAVOR LEA LA NOTA DE LOS AUTORES EN LA PARTE INFERIOR SOBRE LOS BUQUES ¡POR FAVOR POR FAVOR POR FAVOR!**

**No soy dueño de PJO**

**¡Feliz lectura!**

**POV DE PERCY**

Salí de la escuela a toda prisa por numerosas razones.

1) Drew me estaba buscando

2) quería volver con mi madre

3) Rachel Elizabeth Dare estaba aquí

Pensé que nunca la volvería a ver después de que se graduara año pasado. O al menos eso es lo que esperaba. Pero no, ella estaba aquí en toda su falsa gloria. Parecía que al menos la universidad la estaba tratando bien, toda vestida y elegante. Ew. Recuerdo todos los rumores que me habían contado sobre cómo la escuela solía ser un lindo lugar sin niveles de popularidad, luego vino Rachel, y ella estaba tan obsesionada con ser el mejor, que convirtió la escuela en un hoyo de locura y drama.

Ella no es mi persona favorita.

Sin embargo, cambiando a las buenas noticias, encontré una persona increíble, Annabeth… Ella tiene un bonito nombre ... y una cara bonita.

Woah espera, ¿de dónde vino eso?

Estoy totalmente en contra de las relaciones en la escuela secundaria para que lo sepas. Son desordenadas, superficiales, ridículas, y dan más problemas de lo que valen. Nunca he tenido novia, lo que parece hacer que las chicas quieran invitarme a salir aún más. Es triste y mi madre no está muy feliz con eso.

Mi decisión por múltiples razones.

Uno, ella realmente me avergüenza delante de alguien que me gusta, nunca invito a nadie de mis amigos, normalmente vamos a casa de Jason, su padre es R-I-C-O. A mis amigos no les importa, ellos realmente no quieren pasar el rato en la casa de su profesor de inglés. Entonces, si alguna vez tengo novia, no, ¡No importa la edad!, tengo que llevarla a la casa de mi madre en nuestra quinta cita. Es una regla. Mi mamá la hizo.

Dos, ella piensa que necesito a alguien. No tengo idea de por qué, ella realmente piensa que necesito a alguien a quien amar y alguien que me quiera de vuelta. No creo que se dé cuenta de que solo tengo 17 años.

Tres, la razón más importante, conoció a mi padre, el amor cruzado de su vida, cuando tenía 15. Él tenía 17. Y yo nací 9 meses después de su primer aniversario. Es tan raro imagina que a mi edad mi papá era papá. No soy lo suficientemente responsable para tener un niño.

Aunque tenía a mi madre en quien confiar, ella nació responsable. Decir que es algo irónico dado que tuvo un embarazo adolescente no planeado. Oh bueno, ella es perfecta. Ella no quiere que yo me convierta en padre a temprana edad, ella solo quiere que "experimente un salvaje, hermoso y aterrador amor joven". Sé que ella extraña a mi papá.

Papá era surfista, le encantaba pescar y el océano. En las tormentas, él se paraba afuera y miraba las nubes goteando y los rayos crepitantes, como yo. Mi mamá me dice todo el tiempo cuánto me parezco a él o que le recuerdo a él (aunque no delante de Paul, eso sería torpe).

Aparentemente llevaba a mi madre a las mejores citas sin siquiera intentarlo. Ni una vez fueron al cine o a un restaurante, nada cliché. La arrastraría al azar para ir a carreras de Go Kars, o una tienda al azar y pasarían horas mirando la basura más extraña del mundo. Pero su mejor cita fue el día de playa. Sí, el día de playa, la fecha de playa para finalizar todas las fechas de playa. Un día cuando la llevaba a la escuela en su pequeño y elegante escarabajo azul de VW este se estropeo. Estaba enojada, diciendo que llegarían tarde y todo eso, pero él la ignoró. El la llevo a la playa, y jugaron al hockey. Él le enseñó a surfear y ellos hicieron un picnic en el techo pequeño de su coche. Su dedo del pie todavía tiene una cicatriz donde un cangrejo la pellizcó. Nadaron en sus uniformes escolares y básicamente se enamoraron, según mi madre. Incluso se lanzaron al acantilado. Yo, es decir, sí, me he ido al acantilado, es increíble, pero imaginar a mi mamá quien hornea galletas es extraño.

Se quedaron todo el día, abandonando el trabajo, la escuela, todas las obligaciones y el estrés. Esa noche él se declaró, sin anillo, sin rodilla, nada, solo soltó un buen y viejo "¿Casarte conmigo?" mientras tostaban malvaviscos. Ella dijo que sí y vaya, vaya, apuesto a que lo hicieron, entonces él fue como… "yo… um... te escribí una canción". (No sé cómo, es incómodo de cualquier manera).

Fue algo como esto:

_Amor mío, algún día morirás_

_Pero estaré cerca_

_Te seguiré en la oscuridad_

_Sin luz cegadora o túneles a puertas blancas_

_Solo nuestras manos juntas_

_Esperando el indicio de una chispa_

_Si el cielo y el infierno deciden_

_Que ambos están satisfechos_

_Ilumina los "No" en sus signos de vacante_

_Si no hay nadie a tu lado_

_Cuando tu alma se embarca_

_Entonces te seguiré a la oscuridad_

_En la escuela católica tan viciosa como el dominio romano_

_Mis nudillos me lastimaron los nudillos_

_Y contuve la lengua cuando ella me dijo:_

_"Hijo, el miedo es el corazón del amor"._

_Así que nunca volví_

_Si el cielo y el infierno deciden_

_Que ambos están satisfechos_

_Ilumina los "No" en sus signos de vacante_

_Si no hay nadie a tu lado_

_Cuando tu alma se embarca_

_Entonces te seguiré a la oscuridad_

_Tu y yo hemos visto todo para ver_

_De Bangkok a Calgary_

_Y las suelas de tus zapatos están desgastadas_

_El momento de dormir es ahora_

_No es nada por lo que llorar_

_Porque nos abrazaremos pronto_

_En la más oscura de las habitaciones._

_Si el cielo y el infierno deciden_

_Que ambos están satisfechos_

_Ilumina los "No" en sus signos de vacante_

_Si no hay nadie a tu lado_

_Cuando tu alma se embarca_

_Entonces te seguiré a la oscuridad_

_Entonces te seguiré a la oscuridad_

Lo sé, es bastante triste. Pero ella sabía algo que tú no. Su mayor temor en general. A lo que le teme todo el mundo… la muerte. Haría cualquier cosa por la inmortalidad. Ella sabía cómo hizo cosas peligrosas y cuando coqueteaba con la muerte estaba aterrorizado, contrario a la creencia popular de que él quería morir. El estaba tan asustado de morir, de lo desconocido, y allí estaba, básicamente cantando que moriría para no perderla, y ahora ella era su nuevo miedo más grande.

Ella me cantaba esa canción todas las noches antes de dormir.

Si esa no es una historia de amor, entonces no sé qué es.

Pero, por supuesto, al igual que todas esas historias, terminó más rápido de lo que comenzó.

No importa la hora en que se lanzaría al océano si "sintiera" que se avecinaba una ola perfecta. Él siempre la estaba buscándolo. "La ola en la que el hombre y el océano se convierten en uno". Él navegaría las olas más locas y en el clima más peligroso buscando esa ola.

Sí, estaba loco.

Ni siquiera los mejores surfistas saldrían, pero él sí. Rompió un total de 569 tableros mientras buscando esa ola. Al principio, mi madre pensó que estaba loco, pero pronto quiso descubrir que es lo que buscaba. Supongo que estaba ahí afuera y si lo conseguía, encontraría lo que necesitaba. Yo no sabía que es lo que tanto necesitaba, pero realmente tenía que encontrarlo. Incluso llamó a la ola, Απαντήσεις, pronunciado "Apantíseis". Significa "Respuestas" si te estabas preguntando. Habló griego, por supuesto, como si no fuera lo suficientemente impresionante.

De todos modos, buscó esa ola durante años, mi madre solo estaba allí para esperarlo en el final de su búsqueda. Un día de tormenta mientras trabajaba en esta pequeña cafetería tonta donde tenía que usar un delantal rosado, en broma le sirvió una taza de té a mi madre, fingiendo que no sabía que era su prometida embarazada, se reían y bromeaban acerca de si yo sería un niño o una niña cuando él se congeló Ella se preocupó, pero pronto él salió, mirando por la ventana proporcionando una vista con la tormenta perfecta.

"Esta aquí." Susurró de forma espeluznante. Ahora en el exterior, mi madre veía todo "¿En serio? -Oh-Eso es genial" pero dentro de ella su estómago era un nudo, lo que significa que yo (como un bebé nonato en la barriga de mi madre) probablemente tampoco sentía demasiado calor. Se quitó el delantal rosa y saltó sobre el mostrador, saliendo de la tienda como si el infierno estuviera pisándole los talones.

"Απαντήσεις! Τέλος!" (pronunciado "¡Apantíseis! Télos!" y Τέλος significa finalmente) Él gritó, corriendo hacia su pequeño escarabajo VW. Mi mamá también salió a toda velocidad, tan rápido como una mujer embarazada puede. Ella subió al auto mientras él buscaba sus llaves. Le dio un '¿Qué estás haciendo?' y ella respondió abriéndose paso.

"Si tú vas, yo voy". Ella dijo.

Encontró sus llaves y aceleró (literalmente aceleró, como 20 mph por encima del límite) con rumbo a la playa. Mi mamá se ahoga cuando ella cuenta esta parte, pero por lo que entiendo, fue algo así como esto:

Llegaron a la playa en un tiempo récord, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y había rayos y truenos cada 5 segundos. Ella trató de decirle que se detuviera, que Απαντήσεις no estaba allí hoy. Pero no se movió, se quitó el polo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y le dio unas palmaditas al vientre donde estoy seguro de que aprecié eso. Luego salió corriendo con su tablero gris plateado con "Αναζήτηση" escrito en letras azules, es "Buscador" en griego.

De todos modos, mi papá remaba contra un océano loco, y siguió hasta que mi madre lo vio.

Esa ola. Απαντήσεις estaba allí, no tenía idea de cómo sabía que era la ola, era una sensación. Tal vez lo sabía, dado que era un presentimiento, y en ese momento se me estaba enfriando el estómago.

Pero ella gritó. Papá se emocionó y remaba furiosamente para alcanzarlo. Mi mamá no era la única que estaba ahí. Su rápida partida había atraído a algunos seguidores. Un policía estaba allí, su jefe, y otros cuatro o cinco adultos. Todos estaban sentados en sus autos mirando hacia el pequeño punto que fue mi padre surfista.

"¡Ese idiota!" Un policía gritó. "¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Tráelo de vuelta aquí!" Mi mamá lo callo o al menos es lo creo que hizo.

Ella nunca me dijo si lo hizo o no. Ella también censuró las maldiciones en su interpretación de la historia, y sé que hubo algunas porque en verdad maldice como un marinero cuando se quema la mano con una bandeja para hornear galletas.

Ella es realmente una dulce dama, lo juro.

Volviendo a la historia, mi papá remaba a medida que la ola se hacía más y más grande, a medida que la gente lo veía todos salieron de allí. Mi madre era la única que seguía en la playa, apoyada en el pequeño coche azul, el viento casi volcándola, probablemente estaba en su estómago como "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo mamá?" Pero no recuerdo los detalles. Aparentemente ella sabía lo que iba a pasar, mi papá se puso de pie cuando la ola lo golpeó ... y fue perfecto, golpeó ola y realmente no sé qué pasó, pero ambos sabían que la había encontrado.

Luego lo perdió. Ella lo escuchó gritar algo en griego que está bastante segura de que ¡"TE ENCONTRÉ"! Pero no sé cómo podría haberlo escuchado durante la tormenta.

Creo que fue su imaginación.

Pero no puedo decirle eso.

Porque ella nunca lo volvió a ver. La ola lo aplastó y nunca volvió a subir. Ella se sentó en el capó de su auto en esa playa durante días sin comer, estoy seguro de que me estaba muriendo de hambre allí. La tormenta había resultado ser un huracán y nadie vino a revisar la playa, por suerte mi mamá estaba bien, porque no se estaba moviendo. Es un milagro que estemos aquí honestamente.

Ella dice que fue papá cuidando de nosotros, dándonos un último regalo.

No tengo el corazón para decirle que eso no es posible y papá era un irresponsable y lunático que no podía manejar el compromiso.

Así que finjo que lo amo, pero con toda honestidad creo que realmente necesitaba controlar su realidad. Su esposa estaba embarazada, si él no se hubiera ido, no habríamos tenido que morir de hambre porque ella no podía pagar las cuentas, nosotros no habríamos vivido en esa parte de la ciudad donde asaltaron a mi madre, y sobre todo, nosotros no habría sufrido a través de Gabe.

No te contaré sobre esa trágica historia.

Ya tengo un pasado bastante desafortunado.

Oye, quién sabe, podría tener un futuro genial.

Sí claro.

Odio esa pequeña voz en la parte posterior de tu cabeza que siempre tiene la razón.

Santa mierda, comencé a pensar en Annabeth y salió la historia de mis padres. Me estoy volviendo loco.

Sin embargo, Annabeth es un nombre bonito.

No puedo creer que nunca la haya visto antes, quiero decir que no es como las personas con las que salgo, cuidando su forma de ser geniales, no es que salga con muchas chicas, pero todos mis amigos están saliendo.

Tienes a Jason, también conocido como el Joven chico de oro, es realmente aburrido, pero al menos es lo suficientemente amable a menos que digas que eres mejor que él en cualquier cosa. Él es competitivo. Está saliendo con Reyna, que es realmente bonita, ella y él son exactamente la misma persona, sin embargo, son tan estáticos. Quiero decir mi mamá describe el amor adolescente como "salvaje, hermoso y aterrador" y son todo lo contrario. Ellos siguen todas las reglas no escritas en las relaciones, ella recibe sus 12 rosas rojas al azar una vez al mes.

Se han encontrado con los padres del otro y siguen todos los toques de queda. Para decir hola, ella lo besa en la mejilla, van a todos los bailes de la escuela juntos, ella con un vestido regio, él con un esmoquin igual al color de su vestido. Tienen el jueves por la noche, donde la lleva a un elegante restaurante, alaba lo guapa que se ve, saca su silla y conversan sobre la vida. Todos los días ellos se reunirse a las 8 AM antes de la escuela para que puedan caminar tomados de la mano. Es como si fueran robots que no han sido programados para sentir pasión.

Luego está Beckendorf, que es genial, es divertido y un gran amigo para tener. Él ama Silena, él guarda una foto de ella en su casillero y le encanta mirarla. Él le pregunta "¿Cómo pude conseguir una chica como tú?" unas 20 veces al día. Él le permite vestirlo en los bailes y lleva sus maletas al centro comercial. En las fiestas la lleva a su camioneta y a su casa. Sus dos padres no lo aprueban y creo que les gusta eso. Le dio un anillo de promesa hace unas semanas, y lloró tanto que no le quedó maquillaje. Todos sabemos que terminarán juntos, es obvio.

Travis está saliendo con Katie, y nadie sabe por qué. Pelean todo el tiempo... no importa la ubicación. Creo que viven para el drama o algo así. Han roto 22 veces. Pero comenzaron a salir hace 4 años y todavía están juntos, entonces debe haber algo allí.

El hermano pequeño de Travis es Connor, es un poco más joven pero los dos se ven exactamente iguales. Él ha salio con Calypso Ogygia durante unos 2 segundos y ahora está con Lacy, que es un estudiante de segundo año. Es realmente incómodo estar con ellos, pero son lindos, así que es genial.

Frank está saliendo con Hazel y es más raro que lindo. Está en mi grado, tiene 17 años y está saliendo con un alumno de octavo grado. Dejaré que eso se hunda, ¡UN OCTAVO GRADO! realmente se quieren, pero ella tiene que pararse sobre algo para besarlo. (Si tuviera una novia más baja, la levantaría un poco para besarla, pero él no lo hará). Cada vez que la invita a uno de nuestros lugares de reunión, todos nos comportamos para evitar decir nuestras maldiciones y comentarios normales para no destruir su inocencia. Todas sus citas están centradas en ir a un cine y ver una película antigua en francés, se toman de la mano para el 45% de la película, y no hables porque eso es grosero.

Espero que no estén clasificados como salvajes y aterradores, parecen tan seguros. Desde mi observación, un amor como el de mis padres es como la búsqueda de mi padre sobre el Απαντήσεις, peligroso, realmente impredecible, difícil, y nadie entiende que todo lo que están haciendo es buscar ese sentimiento. Supongo que es mi búsqueda, para mi propio Απαντήσεις, excepto que la mía es una historia de amor.

Pero si realmente me enamoro, voy a tomarlo como el acantilado, creo que ese será mi momento.

Esto es como lo único en mi vida que he planeado.

Tengo realmente TDAH por si no lo has notado. A través de todos esos pensamientos había caminado hacia mi motocicleta, Blackjack, me encanta Blackjack. Nunca me condujo mal. Subí y me fui, evitando la prisa. Mientras viajaba, finalmente me concentré en un tema. Y sorprendentemente, sin embargo, no fue mi mamá.

Era la pequeña señorita Annabeth.

Y esta vez me concentré en ella.

Ella fue la primera chica que encontré en mi casillero que no quería salir conmigo ni invitarme a salir, así que eso es bueno. Sin embargo, no era muy conversadora, parecía asustada de hablar conmigo. Qué ¿Me tenía miedo? Soy lo suficientemente amable, parecía un estudiante de segundo año, tal vez es por eso que no la he visto no sé cómo sabía lo que Drew iba a hacer, pero tenía razón. Tal vez Toda la escuela lo sabía. Sin embargo, me alegra que me haya advertido, no sé si podría haber sido cortés con Drew. Era un poco extraño, cómo sabía sobre mi madre, tenía que preguntarle a Paul sobre diciéndole a ella. Tal vez podría hablarme de ella. Era algo irónico cuántas veces su nombre apareció.

Era obviamente inteligente, quiero decir, letra impecable, una tonelada de libros, y sí, parecía como un nerd.

Un nerd muy lindo.

Mi cerebro está en mal estado.

Ella es linda, aunque ...

Cállate.

¡Ahora hablo conmigo mismo, yah!

Ella es linda. No lo voy a negar (a menos que lo diga en voz alta, entonces lo negaré). Se podría decir que ella trabaja duro para no ser notada, lo que me puso más triste de lo que me gustaría admitir. Ella es tan bonita y ella lo tapa. Sus gafas parecían casi falsas, pero desde mi punto de vista (que es más de una persona con la cabeza más alta que ella, capté una astilla del su color real de sus ojos.

El mismo gris plateado de esa tabla de surf "Αναζήτηση". Mi madre encontró esa tabla una semana más tarde, cuando se desplazó a la orilla en una sola pieza. Es mi tabla favorita y surfeo mucho en ella. Aunque mi mamá no puede saber eso porque dice que está maldita. Pero en serio sus ojos eran asombrosos por lo que vi de ellos. No estaba realmente pálida, pero tampoco estaba bronceada, tenía tono de piel promedio conocido por el hombre.

Noté algunas pecas a través del puente de su pequeña nariz. Tenía unos labios rojos, pero ellos estaban realmente agrietados como si ella los mordiera mucho.

Realmente no me pareció un comentario corto, principalmente porque era proporcionada normalmente. Bueno, casi normalmente, esta chica es flaca con una F mayúscula. Incluso con su ropa demasiado holgada, podría decir que no pesaba más de 100 libras. [N / A: Quiero dejarlo claro; yo NO, bajo ninguna circunstancia digo que es importante ser flaco o eso es lo que hace linda a Annabeth, no come mucho porque siempre está ocupada, nadie le molesta para comer y ella evita la cafetería. Por favor no pienses que estoy diciendo que ser flaco es ser lindo porque eso no es cierto. Ustedes chicos son perfectos. Lo juro.]

Pero fue su cabello lo que me atrapó. Ella tiene rizos de princesa. Realmente no se puede saber porque la mayor parte fueron colocados en un moño, pero justo cuando iba a terminar la conversación un rizo traidor cayó en su frente. Era de un rubio dorado, pero eso no importa, seguían siendo cómo los mismos rizos que mi madre había perdido por el cáncer. Fue entonces cuando le hice dos preguntas, pero las llamé una y ella me sorprendió con una gran cantidad de respuestas que fue inesperado, pero no obstante apreciado.

Mis pensamientos se ralentizaron junto con Blackjack cuando llegué a una luz roja. Apenas había estado prestando atención al camino y es un milagro que no haya llegado al hospital mucho más rápido de lo planeado.

No había otros autos porque tomé la acera ese día para poder llegar a mi madre.

Más rápido.

"¡Ay!" Escuché a alguien gemir. Me di la vuelta para ver quién había dicho eso. La luz se volvió verde mientras apagaba mi motor. Bajé la pierna, no realmente preocupado por quién encontraría, pero al menos curioso crucé la acera para mirar hacia los arbustos. Lo que encontré seguro me dio un susto.

"¿Grover?" Miré a Grover Underwood, mi ex extraordinario mejor amigo todo enredado en un rosal espinoso. Sus muletas al menos a 4 pies de distancia.

"Oh", se río nerviosamente mientras yo levantaba una ceja. Se necesitó mucho autocontrol para no sonreír con su risa de cabra. "H-hey Percy". Dijo, tratando de actuar de la forma más natural en el mundo, que no era, pero le seguí el juego.

"Hola G-Man. ¿Qué pasa?" Traté de no notar la cámara alrededor de su cuello o el cuaderno y lápiz detrás de él, en la tierra.

"Vas a casa". Dijo cuidadosamente. "¿Tú?" Su voz se quebró en un chirrido. Me compadecí del niño, lo prometo, pero se negaría a ayudar si se lo ofreciera.

"Así es." Mentí. No sé lo que estaba pensando, él sabía dónde estaba mi casa, yo no me mude desde que Gabe se fue y eso fue al final del sexto grado. Grover seguía siendo mi amigo en el octavo.

"Oh ... ¿te mudaste?" Puse los ojos en blanco y le ofrecí una mano, sin responder a su pregunta. Me despidió, pero mantuve mi mano allí sabiendo que lo necesitaría.

"Aquí." Le ofrecí inclinarme y agarrarle las muletas. Recuerdo cómo solía dejarme hacer acrobacias con mi patineta. Solía rasparme muy mal así que lo que fuera que Gabe agregara hacía que mi madre no se diera cuenta. Se tambaleó un poco más antes de agarrar mi mano. Lo levanté. Pesaba mucho más que Annabeth, cuando lo ayudé prácticamente pesaba 300 libras. Pero lo levanté de todos modos. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de nuevo.

así que tuvo que apoyarse en mí.

No había estado tan cerca de él en años, era extraño. Su acné era casi igual, su cabello seguía siendo una fregona rizada de jengibre, aunque tenía una nueva gorra de rasta. Él y yo solíamos tener la misma altura, pero ahora era tan bajo como Annabeth. Lo sentí raro.

Murmuró algo mientras se ponía las muletas alrededor de la muñeca, pero no podía escucharlo. Nos alejamos y torpemente nos paramos juntos en la acera.

"¿Entonces rechazaste a Drew?" Dijo entrometido. Sacudí mi cabeza no. "¿Dijiste que sí?" Preguntó incrédulo.

"¡Dios no!" Dije, mirando disgustado. Se miró los dedos de los pies. Inmediatamente me sentí mal. Yo no quiero herir sus sentimientos, solo los pensamientos de salir con ella, ese rumor y el hecho de que él también sabía lo que ella estaba planeando. Le di unas palmaditas en el hombro y retrocedí, intentando terminar la conversación Se dio la vuelta para sacar el cuaderno de los arbustos, caminé hacia Blackjack y balanceé mi pierna, lista para partir.

"¿Percy?" Él chilló. Apagué el motor y lo miré expectante.

"¿Sí?" Yo respondí.

"Dile hola a tu madre de mi parte". Dijo, apagándose. Grover había visto a mi madre muchas veces en primaria y secundaria, la amaba casi tanto como yo. Pero él no sabía sobre el cáncer, eso lo mataría, no es tan bueno para lidiar con cosas malas como yo.

"Claro G-Man". Le aseguré mintiendo. Los doctores dijeron que necesitaba menos estrés y la mención de Grover solo la estresaría.

"Gracias. ¿Han cancelado la práctica de natación o algo hoy?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

Mierda. Me olvidé por completo de eso.

"No, solo soy estúpido". Respondí, preparándome para acelerar el motor. Se rio con su risa de cabra y me hizo sonreír. Tenía la risa más extraña. Le dije eso entre mis propias risas.

"¡Lo sé!" Él chilló, riendo tanto que me preocupaba que cayera de nuevo en el monte. No estoy realmente seguro por qué nos reíamos tanto, o qué era tan gracioso, pero nos reíamos a carcajadas. Tuve que apague el Blackjack nuevamente y baje el pie de apoyo. Nuestra risa se apagó mientras se limpiaba lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Oh Percy, te extraño hombre". Dijo, con hipo y limpiando la portada del libro. Me tensé arriba. ¿Cuatro años evitándome y ahora me extraña? Excelente. Simplemente genial. Más para pensar. Yo no sabía cómo iba a responder antes de que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

"También te extraño G-Man". Dije. Se veía sorprendido. Miré el reloj de Blackjack. "Tengo que irme. "Dije y me fui abruptamente. Me despidió con la mano. Asentí una vez. ¿Lo extrañé? toneladas de amigos ahora, no tengo mucho que pedir de él.

**ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**

"¡Felicidades a nuestros graduados de octavo grado!" El director D dijo. Todos aplaudimos. Estábamos sentados en el gimnasio de la escuela secundaria en una ceremonia de graduación que los padres organizaron para nosotros. Mi mamá hizo las galletas. Las galletas azules. Todos se dispersaron para agarrar comida, beber y toma fotos.

"¡Oh, buen trabajo, muchachos! Estoy muy orgullosa. ¡Vamos!" Dijo mi madre, abrazándonos a Grover y a mí.

Nosotros apretados

"¡Sally no puedo respirar!" Grover se ahogó. Ella nos dejó ir e hizo una cara de 'Uy'. Los dos nos reímos. Los padres de Grover estaban hablando con los padres de Juniper Groves.

"Woah, parece que planean casarte con Juni". Bromeé cuando sus padres felicitaban lo hermosa que estaba resultando Juniper. Se puso rojo brillante.

"Pffft de ninguna manera". Dijo, respirando con dificultad.

"Oh, Dios mío. ¡Te gusta!" Dije un poco en voz alta. Golpeó su muleta contra mi dedo del pie. "Ow ow ¡Ow! "Di un salto sosteniendo mi pie.

"Cállate." Dijo sonriendo. También se veía un poco triste. Mezclado con vergüenza.

"¿Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿verdad?" Dije burlonamente. Él me fulminó con la mirada. "¡GANO!" grité victoriosamente, obteniendo algunas miradas extrañas.

"Sí, lo que sea que ganes". Dijo, despidiéndome. Dejé caer mis brazos de su victoriosa posición y lo miró con curiosidad. Estaba actuando raro. Ganar no se sintió muy bien.

"¿Qué pasa hombre? Es genial que te guste Juniper, ¡debes invitarla al regresar el año que viene! ¡Seré tu ayudante! "Le golpeé el hombro y agarré una galleta. Él rodó los ojos.

Esperé a que agarrara una galleta ... pero no lo hizo. Le encantaban las galletas de mi madre, podía comer más. Algo estaba mal.

"No Percy". Dijo, sin mirarme a los ojos.

"No tienes que preguntarle si no quieres". Dije. "¡Resolveremos algo!"

"No, no lo haremos". Él suspiró.

"¡Deja de ser tan deprimente!" Dije, golpeándole la espalda. "Estoy bastante seguro de que le gustas". Él se encogió de hombros

"Eso no es lo que me molesta Percy". Dijo, mirando el puño en su mano.

"Oh ... ¿qué es entonces?" Él no respondió y comencé a adivinar. "¿Vas a extrañar la escuela secundaria? ¿Tus padres son raros? ¿Asustado por el siguiente año? "Se dio la vuelta y me miró a los ojos, sus pálidos rasgos determinados.

"Nosotros. No podemos. Ser. Mas amigos". Dijo las palabras y sentí cada una como un puñetazo en el estómago. Le di mi mejor "buen intento" pero me congelé de miedo cuando vi su expresión determinada. Su labio inferior estaba tambaleándose y las lágrimas se estaban formando. Él hablaba en serio.

"¿Por qué?" Dije, mi voz quebrándose patéticamente. Él negó con la cabeza, sin responder. "Grover. ¿Por qué?" Gruñí, agarrando sus hombros que eran casi tan flacos como los míos en ese momento. Él me empujó fuera.

"Lo siento hombre. La escuela secundaria es mi nuevo comienzo". Hipo a través de la oración, borró sus ojos, y se volvió para alejarse cojeando. Me quedé congelado.

"¿Percy? ¿Cariño?" Preguntó mi madre, preocupada mientras se acercaba.

"Vámonos." Dije amargamente mirando a Grover que parecía herido ahora.

"Oh, ¿estás seguro?" Ella preguntó.

"Vámonos." Le espeté y la arrastré fuera del gimnasio. Estreché la mano de mi director, le agradecí y nos fuimos.

Me gustaría decir que me mantuve fuerte, pero en el segundo que estuve en el auto me quebré.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Había sido cortés pero distante durante años. Me di cuenta de que había estado preocupado de que yo destruiría cualquier posibilidad de que él tuviera otros amigos porque la gente pensaba que era estúpido y flaco.

Todavía soy estúpido, pero al menos no soy flaco.

Blackjack y yo llegamos a la escuela alrededor de las 4, donde la mayoría de los niños se habían ido, excepto un par de drogadictos aparqué en un puesto vacío y corrí a la escuela, esperando que el entrenador no fuera demasiado duro con mi retraso de 45 minutos. Agarré la manija de la puerta cuando noté una mancha rubia a mi derecha. Me volví para encontrar a Annabeth, ya sabes, en la que no pudo dejar de pensar por algunas razón - sentado contra la pared leyendo un libro de 2000 páginas. Me duele la cabeza solo de mirar eso. Me pregunté si debería saludar cuando se abrió la puerta, justo en mi nariz. Yo gimo, llevándome la mano a la cara y mirando a mi atacante.

"¿Rachel?" Pregunté, mi voz amortiguada por mi mano sobre mi boca.

"¡Percy!" Ella dijo, lanzando sus pálidos brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda con mi mano libre y ella la soltó. Ella gritó brevemente, mirándome a la cara mientras bajaba mi mano.

"No soy tan feo, ¿verdad?" Bromeé, tratando de descubrir qué era ... oh, mi nariz sangra. Excelente. Ella se río de mi broma mientras intentaba buscar algo para mi nariz. Miré y mis ojos aterrizaron en Annabeth, que estaba buscando en su bolsa de basura.

"¿Yo hice eso?" Preguntó Rachel, realmente preocupada. Asentí en silencio. "¡Lo siento mucho! No quise hacerlo- "La despedí.

"Está bien." Dije con esa voz que obtienes cuando tienes un resfriado o, por supuesto, una nariz ensangrentada. Luego miró aliviada a Annabeth que se había levantado. Esperé a que Rachel la adelantara o le diera una mirada de disgusto como las que me dio cuando era estudiante de primer año, pero en lugar de eso ella tomó el pañuelo que Annabeth le había ofrecido. Era extraño, parecían conocerse. Pero eso no tenía sentido, eran opuestos.

"Gracias Annie". Murmuró y luego extendió la mano para ayudarme con la nariz ensangrentada.

"Lo tengo." Dije, tomando el kleenex de Rachel, que estaba siendo demasiado servicial. Aún estaba contemplando cómo se conocían, Rachel le había dado un apodo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

"Tengo que ir a practicar natación". Dije con mi estúpida voz nasal.

"Oh ok" RED dijo, con aspecto abatido.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Rach". Dije, para hacerla sentir mejor. Entonces miré a Annabeth quien estaba mirando sus zapatos. "Tú también Beth". Dije, ella levantó la vista sorprendida. Si Rachel puede llamar Annie, puedo llamarla Beth, decidí. Sus bonitos ojos estaban muy abiertos. Rachel estaba mirando entre nosotros como si fuéramos de un planeta diferente.

"Adiós Percy". Annabeth chilló, sin mirarme a los ojos. Me entristeció lo asustada que se veía de hablar conmigo, así que traté de asegurarle que era agradable y le guiñé un ojo rápidamente. Los ojos verde apio de RED se abrieron aún más. Abrí la puerta y entré, sonriendo a Annabeth que tenía la cara rosa.

Sé lo que estás pensando.

No. No estoy coqueteando con ella.

No hay relaciones en la secundaria para mí, ¿recuerdas?

De acuerdo, tal vez coqueteé un poquito, un diminuto filtreo. Eso es. Fue inofensivo.

Ahora solo si me convenzo de que fue inofensivo.

**DUN DUN DUN**

**jk**

**Solo tenía ganas de decir eso.**

**¡Así que hay mucho de qué hablar ahora! ¡Dame tu opinión sobre cualquier cosa de la historia!**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**¡LOS AMO A TODOS!**

**-Lili**


End file.
